Ficha Número 77
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.
1. Más Notícias

**Ficha Número 77**

**Título:** Ficha Número 77  
**Autora: **chubieta  
**Tradutora:** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Censura:** T  
**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Más Noticias

* * *

**

Havíamos terminado de jantar, quando meu pai disse:

- O caso do Sr. Moore se estendeu mais do que o normal, assim que terei que passar as próximas semanas em New York.

Esse último não me surpreendeu, geralmente não via meu pai durante o ano.

- Oh está bem – respondi enquanto ficava meu olhar na lâmpada pendurada no teto.

- Dessa vez será diferente Edward – disse minha mãe, não sabia se estava falando comigo ou a meu pai. Odiava ter o mesmo nome que ele, vivia confundindo.

- Edward, sua mãe esta falando – disse meu pai. Oh estava falando comigo, deslizei meu olhar até encontrar a da minha mãe.

- Como te disse – fez uma careta ao recordar minha falta de atenção. – dessa vez será diferente. Decidi acompanhar o seu pai, passamos muito tempo separados e você é grande o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo – ela terminou a séria. Isso me surpreendeu, a maioria do tempo ela ficava comigo em casa e quando acompanhava meu pai, o fazia unicamente quando se tratava de viagens curtas. Mas se eles iam… significava que eu teria a casa só para mim.

- Mas não pense que vamos te deixar só na casa durante seis semanas – disse meu pai adivinhando minhas intenções.

- Por que não? – me queixei. – Acabam de dizer que sou suficientemente grande para cuidar de mim mesmo!

- Não levante a voz para mim – disse meu pai secamente. Bufei – Alem disso, ainda que tenha a maior idade, a celebração do seu ultimo aniversário... – sacudiu a cabeça – Nos demonstra que não podemos te deixar sozinho em casa.

- Mas Maddie vai ficar comigo ou não?

- Madeleine vai tomar um mês de férias – disse meu pai cortante.

- Por isso falei com a minha irmã, Esme e vai passar o verão com ela – acrescentou minha mãe.

- Em Forks? Mas mamãe, é o lugar mais chuvoso do país! Por que tenho que passar meu verão lá? – reclamei furioso.

- Baixe a voz, Edwad, não estamos surdos – repreendeu-me meu pai. – Vai passar o verão com seus tios, gostando ou não.

- Mas é meu último verão antes de entrar na Universidade… mamãe? – a olhei tristemente.

- Vai para Forks. Fim da discussão – interrompeu meu pai antes que minha mãe pudesse responder – Prepare suas coisas, vai em cinco dias – e sem dizer mais, ambos se retiraram para seu quarto, deixando-me sozinho na mesa. Suspirei pesadamente. Esse verão seria um nojo.

.

Abri os olhos quando o avião pousou em Port Angeles e suspirei profundamente. Uma vez que retirei a minha bagagem, entrei no meio da multidão no aeroporto até que eu vi os meus tios acenando e eu me aproximei deles.

- Edward! É um prazer o ter conosco! – exclamou tia Esme enquanto me abraçava emocionada. Devolvi o abraço algo incomodo, não estava acostumado a essas demonstrações de afeto, meus pais haviam me criado de uma maneira muito fria.

- Muito obrigada – sorri timidamente.

- Bem-vindo Edward – disse tio Carlisle, enquanto me separava da minha tia.

- Muito obrigada – agradeci novamente.

A viagem de Port Angeles para Forks foi chato. Meus tios se dedicaram a interrogar-me por todo o caminho, mas eu me esforcei para responder da maneira mais agradável possível. Afinal, não era culpa deles que meus pais tiveram a idéia cruel de me enviar para Forks durante o verão.

- Irei avisar aos garotos que chegou – disse minha tia e entrou em casa, enquanto Carlisle me ajudava a descer minha bagagem.

- Vou ligar para a minha mãe para avisar-lhe que cheguei, em seguida entrou – lhe disse ao meu tio, que assentiu e entrou em casa. Disquei o numero da minha mãe e esperei que atendesse.

- _Alo?_

- Oi mamãe.

- _Oh Edward, é você_ – disse minha mãe secamente – _Como foi a viagem?_

- Tranqüila – respondi no mesmo tom.

- _Como estão Esme e Carlisle?_

- Bem, foram me buscar no aeroporto.

- _Alegrou-me _– disse ela sem expressão alguma na sua voz. – _Alice e Emmett?_

- Ainda não os vi. Liguei antes que esquecesse. – respondi. Sabia que uma mão normal teria dito "Como vai esquecer de me ligar?", mas Elizabeth Masen não era uma mãe típica. Como era de se esperar, se limitou a dizer-me:

- _Me parece bom. Seu pai te mandou cumprimentos _– sabia que o último facilmente poderia ser mentira, mas respondi com um "obrigado" de todas as formas – _Conversamos outro dia, cuide-se._

- O farei. Adeus – fechei meu celular e apenas pus um pé dentro da casa, alguém se atirou nos meus braços.

- Edward! – Alice gritou.

- Oi Alice – a cumprimentei com um sorriso fingido, enquanto me afastava dela. O que acontece com todos?, pensei irritado. Todos pareciam ser muito afetuosos para o que eu estava acostumado.

- É um prazer te ver por esses lados primo! – disse Emmett enquanto me dava uma palmada nas costas;

- Eu também me alegro em te ver – sorri, ainda que internamente, seguia maldizendo por estar aqui. Logo, notei que haviam mais pessoas na sala.

- Ah, Edward deixa lhe apresentar – disse Alice ao ver minha cara de pergunta – Esses são Jasper, meu namorado – o referiu, me cumprimentou enquanto Alice sorriu abertamente – e ela é sua irmã, Rosalie Hale... – Mm... não estava mal, mas não era meu tipo.

- Minha namorada – terminou Emmett, sentando no sofá junto a ela e passando um dos braços pelos ombros. Bom, de todas as formas, estava ocupada.

- Um prazer lhe conhecer, Edward – respondeu ela.

- Igualmente – lhe disse cortesmente.

- E ela – apontou para um garota de cabelo castanho que me olhava levemente corada, ainda que fosse a primeira vez que a visse, havia isto esse mesmo olhar em muitas garotas… sim algo havia aprendido bem no Ensino Médio, havia sido reconhecer quando uma garota me achava atraente e claramente ela tinha essa expressão… interessante… o comprovaria em alguns segundos... – é Bella Swan.

- Ola – me cumprimentou em voz baixa, evitando olhar-me nos olhos.

- Olá Bella – sorri e vi como seu rubor parecia mais notável. Sim… definitivamente isso seria interessante, quem sabe… o verão não seria tão mal depois de tudo.

* * *

**Nova tradução.. Um Edward convencido e frio na nossa vida faz bem xD**

**Tomara que gostem da fic e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	2. Bella Swan

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Bella Swan

* * *

**

Estava no quarto que seria meu durante o tempo que estivesse em Forks. Deitei na cama e suspirei com resignação quando soou meu telefone.

- Oi – respondi.

- _Edward! _– gritou a voz no telefone. Afastei-me automaticamente para evitar romper meus ouvidos.

- Oi Jen – eu disse enquanto ligava o meu laptop.

- _Você se lembra de mim?_ - ela exclamou entusiasmada.

- Claro, como poderia esquecer de você! – lhe disse suavemente, e ela soltou um riso tonto, ainda que como podia esquecer-me tendo seu numero em meu celular. Tamborilou os dedos impaciente enquanto terminava de carregar a tela do laptop.

- _Mmm... estava me perguntando se poderíamos sair um desses... _– ela sussurrou.

- Não acho que isso seja possível – lhe disse distraidamente enquanto abria meu arquivo que queria.

- _Por que não?_ – ela perguntou com tom triste. Fiz uma careta, todos sabiam da minha viagem, mas parecia que ela pensava que era uma mentira para me livrar dos outros e estar somente com ela.

- Porque não estou em Chicago – respondi e busquei a ficha de Jen no meu laptop – você não iria para Florida nesse verão? – perguntei enquanto lia a informação na tela.

- _Sim! _– gritou ela emocionada que me lembrasse de algo mais que seu nome. Sorri satisfeito. Havia sido uma grande idéia criar meu arquivo de garotas – _Irei para a Florida, mas em uns dias mais... pensava que você ainda seguia aqui..._

- Ficaria encantado por sair contigo, poderíamos... – li a seção "gostos e interesses" – ter ido para tomar um sorvete...

- _Oh Edward, não pensei que lembrasse de nosso ultimo encontro_ – disse ela com tom sexy?

- Foi realmente bom, Jen – menti – lembro de cada detalhe... – sorri enquanto continuava lendo a ficha – pediu sorvete de morango, seu sabor favorito.

- _Sim! É meu sabor favorito _– estava certo de que Jen estava saltando do outro lado do telefone. – _É uma pena que não podemos repetir._

- Eu sei – suspirei – Jen...

- _Sim Edward?_ – ela perguntou com esperança, quase como se pensasse que eu dissesse: "neste momento tomarei um avião e vou para Chicago sair contigo."

- Devo ir – disse com falso pesar – amaria continuar falando com você, mas me chamam.

- _Oh... está bem, nos vemos Edward_ – ela murmurou.

- E Jen?

- _Sim Edward? _– ela perguntou novamente.

- Obrigada por ligar – mordi o lábio com culpa – alegrou meu dia.

- _Por nada!_ – ela gritou. – _Adeus Edward, espero que podemos sair quando voltar._

- Claro, Jen, adeus – desligou o telefone e comecei a atualizar a ficha de Jen. Logo recordei a tímida amiga de Alice e decidi criar uma ficha. Depois de tudo, ela seria a pessoa que faria meu verão mais interessante...

Me acomodei melhor na minha cama e comecei a escrever a ficha número... 77? Eu tinha saído com tantas? Até eu mesmo me surpreendi.

**Ficha Nº77: Bella Swan**

**Primeiro encontro:** Casa dos Cullen.

Não tinha mais dados do que esses, assim que teria que aproveitar todas as oportunidades que tivesse para conversar com ela e ir completando a ficha. Depois de guardar o arquivo, fechei o laptop e desci para o primeiro piso.

- Edward! – disse Alice quando me viu – Estávamos falando de você.

- Sério? – perguntei enquanto me aproximava até onde todos estavam.

- Sim, estávamos contando a Rose, Jasper e Bella sobre você... – disse Emmett – mas já que esta aqui, por que não se apresenta você mesmo?

- Me apresentar? – soltei uma risada. – Esta bem – sentei na cadeira que casualmente estava em frente a Bella – Ola a todos, me chamo Edward Anthony Masen, tenho 18 anos e sou de Gêmeos – sorri amplamente. Emmett riu com vontade, enquanto Alice me olhava com reprovação – O que?

- Isso não é uma apresentação – ela disse cruzando os braços. Revirei os olhos.

- Por que não fazemos algo diferente? Vocês perguntam – eu olhei para os irmãos Hale e a Bell – e eu respondo.

- Parece bem – Alice aprovou.

- Alice nos disse que já terminou o ensino médio – Jasper começou – Assim que… e agora? Vai a universidade?

- Assim é – respondi – me dá certa nostalgia ter terminado... – sorri – realmente foram bons tempos, mas é hora de continuar e enfrentar o desconhecido! – Adicionei dramaticamente – Próxima pergunta – perguntei antes de continuar com o tema da universidade ainda não recebi nenhuma resposta.

- O que pensa em estudar? – Rose perguntou. A amaldiçoes internamente, odiava falar disso, era o tema diário de discussão com meus pais.

- Ainda não decidi, sou uma pessoa com muitas habilidades – respondi enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da minha cabeça – sou boa para tantas coisas que custa decidir – sorri satisfeito.

- Continua tão humilde como sempre, Edward – Alice suspirou. Eu só me afastei para trás levemente e pisquei para Bella quando ninguém estava olhando, como era de esperar, ela corou.

- E você Bella... há algo que quer me perguntar? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Não... – ela sussurrou em voz baixa.

- Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, eu não vou te morder – eu disse calmamente, enquanto levava as minhas mãos para o meu colo. Ela balançou a cabeça e corou ainda mais do que já estava.

- Pare com isso, Edward – disse Rosalie – a esta intimidando.

- Só estou tentando ser amável – eu sorri.

- Por quanto tempo pensa em ficar aqui? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Não sei, o quanto demorar o caso dos meus pais, me disse quer seriam seis semanas, mas pode ser mais ou menos – encolhi os ombros – não sei.

- Mm... mas você já é maior de idade, por que não ficou em Chicago? – Jasper perguntou.

- Nossa que amáveis são vocês dois – disse com falsa irritação – acabam de me conhecer e já querem que eu vá embora?

- Alice! – me queixei.

- Deixe ela falar, eles merecem saber – disse Emmett.

- Vejam... – Alice olhou para Jasper, Rosalie e Bella – o aniversário de Edward foi em junho e como esperado, nosso primo não iria se contentar com um simples cumprimento... - revirou os olhos.

- Nem com uma pequena festa, não senhor – continuou Emmett – Edward Masen quis comemorar em grande estilo.

- E dada à natureza deste menino – disse Alice em um tom sério – as coisas ficaram fora de controle.

- Tanto assim? – perguntou Bella. Ótimo, estava arruinando as coisas com ela, por causa da grande boca dos meus primos.

- Bem… não foi _tão _terrível, nem sequer te castigaram certo? – Emmett disse.

- Não – eu sorri – tentei fazer as pessoas se comportarem, mas não adiantou – dei de ombros – assim que não foi culpa minha o que aconteceu. Meu único crime foi ter sido o festejados – sorri inocentemente.

- Sim, Edward, o que você disser – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Enfim, acho que nós falamos o suficiente sobre mim, é minha vez de fazer perguntas. Alice é a única que ainda esta no Ensino Médio, certo?

- Não, Bella ainda esta – respondeu minha prima – somos colegas.

- Você gosta de ser colega de Alice, Bella? – perguntei olhando-a fixamente –algumas vezes, essa pequena menina tende a se tornar um demônio real quando sai com a sua...- olhei zombeteiro para Alice.

- É de família sabe? - ela respondeu na defensiva.

- Estava perguntando a Bella.

- Não – ela disse timidamente – Alice é uma grande amiga – sorriu – É minha melhor amiga – Alice sorriu com orgulho.

- Que doce – sorri – há tão poucas pessoas como você, Bella – suspirei com falsa resignação – é uma verdadeira sorte que os meus primos tenham tido a chance de conhecer você – eu disse em tom cordial.

- Primeira coisa lúcida que diz! – exclamou Emmett e girei minha cabeça em direção a ele, seu olhar era maligno, claramente era uma provocação para posterior luta no jardim. Dessa vez não podia cair no seu jogo, precisava mostrar seriedade e parar de intimidar Bella, pelo canto do olho, percebi que olhava atentamente a minha reação.

- É a verdade Emmett – disse com tom arrependido – na escola, as pessoas são tão cruéis – sacudi a cabeça – que são poucos os afortunados que conseguem ter uma verdadeira amizade com alguém – todos me olhavam atentos – eu, por exemplo, fui desafortunado nisso... – abaixei o olhar e contive a vontade de rir – espero que a universidade que ajude a conhecer pessoas que sim valem a pena – levantei o olhar e olhei para todos com um sorriso triste.

- Isso foi tão... doce – disse Alice – quem diria que debaixo desse ar rebelde, se escondia um garoto sensível – acrescentou brincalhona.

Ano e meio – Rosalie concluiu por ele.

- Estão a bastante tempo – eu disse surpreso – honestamente Rose… te admiro… não é fácil aturar Emmett por tanto tempo – Eu sorri – deveria receber um monumento!

- Ei! – Emmett reclamou.

- E Jasper, quanto tempo está com Alice? – perguntei ignorando Emmett.

- Uhm… - riu envergonhado – graças ap noivado da minha irmã, conheci Alice… e começamos a nos tornar amigos.

- E depois namorados – continuou Alice – estamos a quase um ano.

- Oh! Ao que parece a paciência é algo dos Hale, porque aguentar Alice... – sussurrei. Jasper riu tranquilamente e disse:

- Quando a conhece, Alice é uma grande pessoa.

- Grande! – Emmett e eu me uni as risadas.

- E você Edward? – perguntou Rosalie, dando uma cotovelada em Emmett para que se calasse.

- Eu o que?

- Tem namorada? – pude sentir a tenção de Bella ao ouvir a pergunta de Rosalie.

- Não – respondi seguro, isso era totalmente certo, uma coisa era sair com varias garotas e outra muito diferente era ter namorada – ainda não encontrei a garota indicada – balancei a cabeça – mas tenho fé que algum dia a encontrarei – levantei o olhar e sorri para Bella. Rosalie e Alice trocaram um olhar de "esta vendo o mesmo que eu?", me deu vontade de gritar "sim, garotas, eu também vejo: há química entre Edward e Bella".

- Quem sabe, ela está mais próximo do que você imagina – Alice me disse com os olhos brilhantes. Perfeito, conhecendo minha prima, faria todo o possível para juntar-me com Bella.

- Quem sabe Alice – suspirei para beneficio de Bella – as vezes penso...

- O que? – Bella perguntou de repente. Genial. Ela tinha interesse por mim.

- Às vezes penso que essa garota não existe... – suspirei com derrota.

- Claro que existe! – exclamou Rosalie. – É coisa de que abra bem os olhos – eu só assenti e olhei Bella fixamente, depois de notar que todos nos olhavam desviei o olhar fingindo vergonha. Isso seria tão fácil...

- Uhm... preciso... – gaguejei para acentuar novamente na mente de Rosalie e Alice o fato de que "Há quimica entre Edward e Bella" e formar a idéia de "Temos que fazer algo para os juntar" – tomar ar... – dirigi um olhar nervoso para Bella e sai para o jardim. Sentei embaixo de uma arvore e olhei para o relógio, era coisa de esperar.

Depois de quinze minutos, senti uns passos que se aproximavam.

- Edward, a mim você não engana – disse Alice sentando-se ao meu lado.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntei com tom inocente.

- Edward – ela disse ignorando minha pergunta – Você gostou da Bella? – me felicitei interiormente, tudo estava saindo perfeito.

- O que? Bella? Não... claro que não – disse com falso nervosismo – O que te faz pensar nisso? – desviei o olhar de propósito – Apenas a conheci hoje... não...

- Vamos Edward – ela sorriu. – não negue.

- Não Alice... eu... – continuei com minha atuação.

- Se não gosta de Bella, por que fica tão nervoso e evita meu olhar? – mordi o lábio e ela sorriu ainda mais. Sou tão bom ator! – vou dizer algo... pelo o que percebi, Bella também gosta de você – sim Alice, já sei isso, eu também percebi, até agora não esta dizendo nada que eu não sei – e eu estava pensando, bem, nós estávamos pensando que, se também gosta da Bella – Mantenha a expressão de pena, lembrei-me – podemos ajudá-lo a aproximar-se dela... – Alice me propôs. Isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Sim... – sussurrei baixo novamente mostrando meus grandes dotes de ator.

- Sim o que? – Alice sorriu amplamente.

- Sim – suspirei profundamente – Sim Alice, eu gosto de Bella – abaixei o olhar e quase pude sentir como Alice explodia de felicidade.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – gritou emocionada – não se preocupe Edward, te ajudaremos com Bella – Você não tem idéia, o que facilitaria isso nas coisas, Alice – São o casal perfeito! – disse em tom sonhador. Uh-oh isso era muito – Devo contar a Rose! – e Alice saiu disparada rumo a casa. Eu apoiei minha cabeça contra a árvore e sorri pensando que merecia um prêmio por ser um ator tão bom. Talvez meus pais estavam certos e direito seria a carreira ideal para mim, eu tinha muita habilidade para convencer as pessoas.

* * *

**Antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas pela demora, alguns devem saber que eu estou com as fics um pouco paradas nesse final de ano porque estou fazendo algumas mudanças nas postagens das fanfics, então isso está me impedindo de postar regularmente. Mas estou conseguindo arrumar tudo, e depois da primeira semana de janeiro tudo vai ficar ótimo.**

**Agora sobre a fic, esse Edward é um grande FDP! Coitada da Bella... será que ela vai cair nas garras desse grande mentiroso?**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pela paciência, e até...  
**


	3. Coração Revelador

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 3 – Coração Revelador**

No dia seguinte me levantei contente que as coisas caminhassem tal como eu queria. Tudo era por ter algo de diversão nessa cidadezinha...

- Bom dia – cumprimentei quando fui a cozinha e já estavam todos tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Edward – disse minha tia – não queríamos te acordar, sente-se, sirva-se do café da manhã.

- Muito obrigada – respondi cortesmente.

- Tem planos para hoje? – Alice perguntou com um brilho maligno nos olhos.

- Não... – abaixei meu rosto com fingida vergonha – esperava que vocês me mostrassem a cidade... mas se tiverem planos eu... – Emmett soltou uma risada.

- Sim, de fato, eu já tenho planos com Rose.

- Emmett! – Carlisle o repreendeu – tem que ser amável com nossa visita.

- Mas pai, ser amável não significa que tenha que cancelar meus planos para mostrar o quão verde é Forks – disse rodando os olhos. Esme lhe dirigiu um olhar de reprovação enquanto me servia o café da manhã.

- Obrigada tia – disse com tom gentil. – Ela sorriu calorosamente. Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável, em casa era tratado de uma maneira tão diferente...

- Edward, eu estava pensando que poderíamos sair hoje para visitar a cidade, estou ligando para chamar Jazz para se juntar a nós, o que você diria? – perguntou vendo que não reagia acrescentou o que eu queria ouvir – nós poderíamos convidar Bella disse estudando a minha reação. Concentre-se em refletir o que Alice quer ver.

- Hum... – balbuciei nervosamente e apertei minhas mãos – sim... claro – acrescentei em um tom que dizia "tento-fingir-que-não-me-importa-mas-amo-essa-idéia"

- Perfeito! – disse Alice. Edward, você é bom... me auto-felicitei.

- Você vai gostar de Forks – Carlisle sorriu.

- Espero – sorri.

- Vai ser muito legal hoje Edward – Alice me dizia emocionada – e terá a oportunidade de se aproximar de Bella – acrescentou.

- Mm... Alice?

- Sim?

- Mm... – movi minhas mãos nervosamente. Tinha que ser convincente, você pensa... quero dizer... eu sei... só o que poderíamos conversar? Eu não sei quem gosta...

- Edward... – ela me olhou sorrindo complacentemente – relaxe, tudo vai ficar bem, Bella é uma grande garota. Mas você tem razão... você precisa saber algo sobre ela. Primeiro, ela se chama Isabella, mas prefere ser chamada de Bella. Em segundo lugar, seus pais se divorciaram, Renee sua mãe vive no Arizona com o novo marido, Phil e Charlie Swan, o seu pai é o chefe de polícia da aqui, então tome cuidado se você machucar Bella... – disse, eu engoli saliva e ela riu – Deveria ter visto sua cara! Charlie é um homem bom, não se preocupe. O que mais? – levou um dedo ao queixo – Ah sim! Ela gosta de ler e tem auto-estima baixa, assim que não se atreva a dizer nada que possa fazê-la se sentir mal.

- Esta bem, acho que tenho tudo o importante – sorri – em quanto tempo sairemos? Quero ver meu e-mail antes... – disse olhando o relógio.

- Vá fazê-lo. Te aviso quando sairemos – disse Alice.

- Obrigada – subi rapidamente para meu quarto e liguei meu laptop. Sentei sobre a cama e abri meu arquivo favorito – Vejamos... se chama Isabella... – comecei a corrigir a ficha e acrescentei mais dados.

**Ficha Nº77: Isabella Swan**

**Apelido:** Bella

**Primeiro encontro:** Casa dos Cullen.

**Família:** Pais divorciados. Reneé, sua mãe se casou com Phil e vive no Arizona. Charlie Swan seu pai é Chefe de Policia Local.

**Personalidade:** Tímida e com baixa auto-estima.

**Melhor amiga:** Alice Cullen

**Gostos e Interesses:** Leitura

Após salvar o arquivo, desliguei o laptop e deitei na cama, se passaram alguns segundos quando Alice chamou na porta.

- Edward, está na hora, Jazz está nos esperando lá embaixo – levantei-me, peguei meu casaco e a segui escadas abaixo.

- Olá Jasper – cumprimentou-o apertando a mão dele.

- Olá – sorriu – você está pronto para uma tour por Forks?

- Tour? – perguntou surpreso.

- Forks não é tão grande para isso – me respondeu – só iremos dar um passeio, não vamos demorar muito, mas temos que passar por Bella.

- Oh – foi tudo que eu fui capaz de dizer. Jasper e Alice começaram a falar animadamente, enquanto estávamos no carro, eu ia no banco de trás, observei a paisagem. Arg, tudo é tão verde. De repente, paramos em frente da casa de Bella, e ela estava esperando na entrada, se aproximou do carro e ficou ao meu lado no banco de trás.

- Olá Bella – lhe sorri timidamente. Tinha uma vontade louca de rir, se contasse aos meus amigos de Chicago que estava fazendo o papel de garoto tímido, não acreditariam.

- Olá Edward – disse ela sorrindo.

- Oi Bella! – Alice cumprimentou desde seu lugar no passageiro.

- Oi Alice – sorriu – Jasper – ele respondeu ao cumprimento com a cabeça enquanto fazia o carro andar novamente.

- E uhm... você gosta de Forks? – perguntei em uma tentativa de iniciar uma conversa. Era isso ou começar a falar sobre o tempo.

- Não muito – ela respondeu.

- Por que não?

- É muito... verde – arregalei os olhos, mas ela estava olhando atentamente através da janela – úmido... e frio – suspirou. Ótimo, vamos começar a falar sobre o tempo.

- Por que vive aqui? – perguntei confuso Se não gosta de Forks, por que diabos mora aqui? – Não é melhor viver... – que cidade que Alice disse? Mm... – na casa de sua mãe?

- Phil, seu marido, viaja muito e ela ficava em casa comigo, mas eu sabia que ela sentia falta dele, então eu decidi vir passar um tempo com meu pai – disse ela calmamente.

- Sabe? Meus pais são advogados e também viajam muito. Meu pai praticamente vive viajando, minha mãe prefere casos que não tenha que sair de Chicago, prefere ficar comigo – sorri, ela sorriu. Bem, Edward, você é um gênio, mesmo que sua mãe prefira não viajar por causa do enjôo nos aviões – aparentemente temos algo em comum – sorriu de novo, ela sorri e se vira para continuar olhando para fora da janela.

- Vamos – disse Alice, saindo de repente.

Basta colocar um pé fora do carro, o ambiente frio me atingiu no rosto. Estávamos na estrada, de pé no meio do nada. O que Alice pretende?

- Alice... – lhe disse – o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei olhando ao redor.

- Nós vamos caminhar até o bosque – respondeu calmamente, Jasper tinha a mesma expressão serena que ela. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Bella se adiantou.

- Você está louca? Nós poderemos perder! – Finalmente, alguém de acordo.

- Tranquilo, já vim antes com Jazz, não nos perdemos – respondeu segura, mas Bella não parecia convencida.

- Poderíamos tropeçar! A floresta é perigosa!

- Bella relaxe, Jazz e eu vamos estar liderando o caminho na frente, e você estará atrás com Edward, se você cair, ele vai te ajudar, não é verdade querido primo? – perguntou.

- Claro - respondi, sorridente – vamos Bella vai ser divertido – eu peguei a mão dela e Bella olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, eu rapidamente percebi que não deveria ter feito o garoto tímido, lembre Edward, soltei a sua mão e comecei a gaguejar – eu... desculpe, eu só fiz isso para fazer você se sentir mais segura .. você sabe... para que não caia... desculpe... eu... – podia sentir o olhar divertido de Alice e Jasper, mas isso não importava, só importava a reação da Bella.

- Não tem problema, está bem... digo... – se corrigiu – está bem que se preocupe, mas eu posso andar sozinha... – abaixou o olhar. A quem enganava? É_ óbvio_ que ela queria que pegasse sua mão.

- Se você diz... – fiz um gesto para ela ir na frente – de qualquer maneira, estarei atento – ela sorriu e começou a andar.

Logo começamos a ficar para trás, Bella tinha um talento especial para se enrolar entre os ramos e cair, o que fez Alice e Jasper ficarem a vários metros de distância na frente.

- Alice me disse que gostava de ler... – eu disse, tentando começar uma conversa.

- Sim... – respondeu. Tão comunicativa...

- Qual seu livro favorito? – perguntei.

- O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes – Genial, justamente um livro que não tinha lido – e você gosta dos livros? – perguntou enquanto saltava sobre os ramos.

- Sim... mas O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes não é um dos meus favoritos – lhe disse sinceramente. Ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Então que livro lê? – perguntou de novo. Saltei os ramos que ela havia saltado antes de responder:

- Prefiro terror, gosto de Edgar Alan Poe – respondi honestamente mais uma vez, enquanto minha mente tentava lembrar a quantas meninas havia dito que adorava ler...

- Ah, é um grande autor, que eu gosto do "O Gato Preto" – dissa ela – Qual pref...? – mas antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, ele tropeçou, corri até ela para evitar que batesse a cabeça e a segurei firmemente em meus braços. Eu podia sentir seu pulso acelerado e antes que ela tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa, eu disse:

- "O Coração Revelador" – ela corou e me olhou confusa – "O Coração Revelador", esse é minha história favorita.

- Oh... claro – ela disse nervosa ficando de pé – Seu livro favorito! Claro... – e começou a sussurrar algo em voz baixa que não consegui ouvir.

- Você está bem – perguntei.

- Sim, é só... que estou surpresa... – murmurou ela.

- Por quê?

- Bem... – olhou para as mãos nervosamente – não é uhm.. normal ... conhecer um garoto que gosta de ler... – sorriu agradavelmente.

- Oh... – respondi inteligentemente. Ela mal interpretou meu silêncio.

- Não quis ofendê-lo... – começou a se desculpar.

- Eu não me sinto ofendido – eu interrompi – é só que... – Vamos Edward, pense em algo rápido... – só que eu também estou surpreso ao encontrar uma garota que gosta de ler, não é muito comum – ele sorriu. Pelo menos isso era verdade quando ele veio para as meninas que saem.

- Nós somos pessoas muito incomuns – disse timidamente. Legal Edward, agora passamos para o "nós".

- Sim – sorriu amplamente, satisfeito com a minha descoberta – mas não leio só contos... – Bella me olhou com atenção, - leio também... – Eu balancei minha cabeça – não, é melhor esquecer o que eu disse – eu disse e começou a andar novamente. Um... dois... e...

- Edward! – gritou nas minhas costas e virei colocando minha melhor expressão de vergonha – Diga-me que outras coisas você gosta de ler, quero saber, quem sabe... – hesitou por um momento – temos gostos semelhantes – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Uhm... ok – eu suspirei"derrotado – Eu gosto... uhm... de poesia – A poesia sempre foi algo que as meninas gostavam e se um cara dissesse que lê poesia, automaticamente vai ser um cara romântico e sensível. A combinação perfeita.

- Poesia... sim – ela sorriu levemente – eu também gosto, você tem um escritor favorito? – perguntou. Eu queria responder: "Não, eu não tenho, nem gosto de poesia", mas não podia dizer isso.

- Sim... – Abaixei a cabeça, como meu cérebro estava operando a plena capacidade de lembrar um nome – eu gosto... de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer – Eu disse um que tinha visto na escola, assim que algo lembrava dele em caso que Bella seguisse com o interrogatório.

- Sim! É um poeta romântico, sabe o movimento literário que surgiu no século... – ela começou a falar como se estivesse dando uma aula. Mas não ia deixar a conversa tomar esse curso tão chato. Me aproximei dela, tomei uma mecha de seus cabelos delicadamente, Bella ficou em silêncio e apenas olhou para mim, parecia incapaz de se mover:

- "Suspiros são ar e vão para o ar, as lágrimas são água e vão para o mar, diga-me mulher, quando o amor é esquecido... você sabe para onde vai?" – Citei a única rima que eu sabia de Becquer, a número XXXVIII. Bella me olhou intensamente e me aproximei ainda mais dela, estava prestes a beijá-la quando ouvi gritos e me assustei.

- Bella! Edward! – Alice e Jasper gritaram. Me separei de Bella sem deixar de olhá-la e gritei.

- Estamos aqui! – grande indicação, é óbvio que estão aqui e eles estão lá, devia ter dito algo mais especifico.

- Que alivio! Pensamos que haviam se perdido – disse Alice, encontrando-nos por meu grito mais que por minhas referencias.

- Perdido? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Sim, íamos um pouco mais rápido que vocês, assim que supúnhamos que chegariam logo depois de nós, mas o tempo foi muito e vocês não apareciam – respondeu Jasper.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice exigiu saber, olhando-nos com um brilho estranho no seus olhos.

- Bella caiu e ao que parece foi um pouco forte porque lhe custou um pouco se recuperar – sorri – estava me certificando que estivesse bem para continuar o caminho quando ouvimos seus gritos – respondi convincente.

- Oh, eu vejo – disse Alice, sem engolir a minha brilhante explicação – Você está bem, Bella? Se machucou?

- Sim – ela respondeu rapidamente – Você sabe que sempre tropeço Alice – sorriu e então sua expressão endureceu – por isso que eu disse que era uma má idéia para vir.

- Eu ainda acredito que é uma boa idéia – a contradisse minha prima.

- É melhor você dar-lhe a razão Bella, quando uma idéia entre em sua cabeça... – Jasper a aconselhou. E sem mais conversa, nós continuamos o caminho até chegar a uma clareira na floresta, onde havia uma toalha de mesa quadriculada colocada no gramado.

- Você se esforçou para fazer isso, Alice está tudo perfeito. – a elogiei. Não era bem um segredo que as garotas gostavam de serem elogiadas, e embora seja a minha própria prima, precisava tê-la como aliada.

- Que cavalheiro! – Alice sorriu satisfeita – Eu estou feliz que alguém mais valorize.

- Só digo a verdade – me aproximei, peguei a mão dela e beijei. Alice soltou uma risadinha.

- Você está perdendo terreno, Jasper – Bella brincou.

- Eu nunca pensei que teria um familiar de Alice – sorriu.

- Ah, não – eu disse erguendo as mãos – Jasper não se preocupe, eu não estou interessado nela, você pode relaxar – sorri – de qualquer forma, eu vou sentar ao lado de Bella, para evitar seus ciúmes – ri.

- Eu nunca imaginei que iria ver o meu namorado e meu primo brigando por mim – Alice riu.

- Devíamos ter trazido uma câmera para capturar o momento – disse Bella. Fiquei surpreso com seu comentário, tinha a impressão de que era muito séria, mas aparentemente eu estava errado, ainda que não fosse séria, talvez... ela ficava nervosa por estar comigo, e era difícil agir naturalmente... Eu teria que corrigir a minha ficha, Bella não era tímida... simplesmente era tranqüila e...

- Edward! – Bella me chamou movimentando as mãos em frente aos meus olhos.

- O que? – Perguntei confuso.

- Estava como... longe – respondeu Alice – o que você estava pensando?

- Uhm... – olhei Bella de soslaio – no que Jasper me faria se eu dissesse que estou apaixonado por você, Alice – todos riram do meu comentário. O resto do passeio, nós nos dedicamos a comer o que Alice havia trazido de casa e a conversar sobre como era a vida em Forks, embora eu não pude saber alguma coisa mais pessoal sobre Bella, eu devo admitir que gostei. Quem teria imaginado que poderia me divertir em uma clareira que estava imersa em uma floresta de uma cidade que só conhecia quem morava ali!

* * *

**Eu sei.. demorei muito, mas estou tentando colocar as fics com mais tempo sem postar em dia. Mil desculpas.**

**Eu não gosto dessa atitude do Edward de começar enganando a Bella, mentindo em tudo... aff idiota.**

**Bjs e até logo meus amores**


	4. Jacob Black

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Jacob Black**

* * *

- EDWARD! - senti que alguém saltava em cima da minha cama - EDWARD! - gritou Alice.

- Vá embora - grunhi e cobri o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Vamos, Edward! Preciso de sua ajuda - disse tirando o travesseiro.

- Ajuda? - Perguntado esfregando os olhos.

- Sim, veja, eu fiquei de buscar a Bella hoje, porque o carro dela quebrou, mas Jazz vem pra cá, então…

- Você quer que eu seja o motorista... - murmurei.

- Você pode ir buscá-la? - Perguntou - você sabe onde ela mora, também é difícil de se perder em Forks - riu.

- Está bem - grunhi - o farei, agora saia.

Alice saiu do meu quarto e peguei a minha roupa antes de ir ao banheiro. Depois de um banho, voltei para o quarto e liguei meu laptop. Enquanto terminava de arrumar meu rebelde cabelo, meu telefone tocou.

- Olá?

- _Edward._

- Mãe.

- _Como você está?_

- Bem. E você?

- _Bem._

- Meu pai?

- _Bem,_

- E o caso?

- _Avança bem. Esme e Carlisle?_

- Bem.

- _Alice e Emmett?_

- Bem - Odiava conversar com meus pais, tinham um grau de emoção próximo de um robô.

- _Estive conversando com seu pai e decidimos que vamos mandar o seu carro para Forks, parece injusto que fique em casa, deve aproveitar, depois de tudo é seu presente de aniversário _- em meu rosto se desenhou um grande sorriso - _e assim não abusava da hospitalidade de Esme _- o sorriso se borrou, meus pais tinham grande habilidade para tirar a emoção de todas as coisas.

- Oh - eu disse. Grande comentário - Quando chega?

- _Fizemos os arranjos para que receba hoje à tarde._

- Genial! Obrigado.

- _Não tem problema. De nossos cumprimentos a Esme e Carlisle. Adeus._

- Adeus - me despedi e joguei o celular em cima da cama. Rapidamente busquei a ficha de Bella e comecei completar com o pouco que tinha descoberto ontem.

- EDWARD! - Alice gritou do andar de baixo - Venha tomar café da manhã! - rodei os olhos, desliguei meu laptop e desci.

- Não há necessidade de gritar tão alto Alice. Eu não estou surdo - ela só sorriu inocentemente e seguiu o café da manhã.

- Bom dia - cumprimentei a Esme.

- Bom dia, como dormiu? - ela perguntou amavelmente.

- Dormia pacificamente até que _alguém_ - fulminei Alice com o olhar - me acordou.

- Vamos Edward, relaxe - disse Alice despreocupadamente - de todas as formas tinha que acordar, ou iria ficar sem café da manhã.

- Não sei como Jasper te aguenta - disse bocejando.

- É meu namorado - sorriu amplamente e olhou para o seu relógio - e deve estar chegando, assim que vá buscar a Bella, enquanto eu me arrumo. Essas são as chaves do meu carro - jogou pra mim e subiu correndo para seu quarto. Esme riu.

- Falei com minha mãe antes de descer - lhe disse - mandou cumprimentos.

- Muito obrigada. Como seus pais estão?

- Bem - encolhi os ombros - disseram que mandaram meu carro para cá, assim que a tarde eu o terei - informei.

- Não era necessário - Esme franziu a testa.

- Foi meu presente de aniversário, não tem sentido que esteja guardado em casa enchendo de pó - eu ri.

- Suponho que tem razão - sorriu calidamente. Lhe devolvi um sorriso, tomei as chavez do carro da Alice e foi buscar a Bella.

Estacionei o carro da Alice, em frente a casa de Bella, desci rapidamente e me dirigi a porta para tocar a campainha. Depois de uns minutos, ouvi uns passos que se aproximavam até que finalmente Bella abriu a porta:

- Oi A... Edward? - Bella perguntou - O que faz aquí?

- Bom dia, Bella, estou bem obrigada por perguntar e por esse amavel recebimento - sorri ironicamente - Alice não pôde vir porque Jasper estava chegando, assim que... vem para seu lugar - expliquei.

- Oh - ella disse - vem, entre - entrei atrás dela e parei no lobby - me espere na sala, vou terminar de secar o meu cabelo, eu ja volto - e correu subindo as escadas.

Sentei no sofá e me pus a olhar o que me rodeava. Era uma casa pequena, mas acolhedora, haviam vários quadros com fotos de Bella colocados sobre uma mesa. Era fácil notar como Charlie Swan amava sua filha. Eu não poderia evitar de lembrar que a maioria das minhas fotos estavam em álbuns... guardados em um baú no sótão. A única foto minha na sala da minha casa era da minha formatura. Meus pais costumavam dizer-me que vivíamos em uma casa, não em um estúdio fotográfico, assim que não deveríamos "saturar" os cantos da nossa casa com fotos. De repente, ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Bella? - perguntei no final das escadas - Bella? - insisti, mas não obtive resposta. Certamente com o barulho do secador nem sequer ouviu uma batida na porta. Eu estava debatendo entre ir abrir o ou não, quando ouvi novamente umas batidas na porta. Juntei coragem e fui para abrir:

- Bells! - gritou um cara musculoso com um grande sorriso, mas quando ele me viu, franziu a testa e olhou para mim - Quem é você?

- Edward Masen - estendi a mão.

- Jacob Black - disse apertando a minha mão - Eu pensei que Alice estaria aqui, eu vi o seu carro - virou o olhar para fora.

- Sou o primo da Alice - ao ver seu rosto confuso, acrescentei - nossas mãos são irmãs, por isso temos sobrenomes diferentes - expliquei.

- Oh entendi - assentiu com a cabeça - E o que...? - começou a me perguntar quando Bella gritou desde o topo das escadas:

- Jake! - gritou com um grande sorriso e desceu correndo. Me afastei para dar espaço para Bella.

- Bells! - Jacob exclamou igualmente animado e Bella se lançou nos braços de Jacob, ele a envolveu em um grande abraço e girou como ella, enquanto soltava umas risadinhas. Uma onda de ciúme varreu através de mim. Por que era tão efusiva com ele? Eu deveria ser o único a abraçá-la e a girá-la... nã_o esse pedaço de músculo._

- Edward! - Bella exclamou, como se tivessem acabado de notar minha existência - Desça-me Jake - disse ao musculoso, enquanto _novamente_ soltava umas risadinhas. Jacob a colocou no chão com um sorriso no rosto impossíveis de apagar.

- Suponho que já se conheceram - disse Bella.

- Assim é, Edward estava me contando que é primo da Alice - Jacob respondeu.

- E o que faz aqui? - Bella lhe perguntou.

- Bom, ia passar para cumprimentá-las, a você e a Alice, mas - sorriu sarcasticamente - mas ao que parece Alice cresceu um pouco - Bella riu e eu franzi a boca. Olhei meu relógio e disse a Bella:

- Devemos ir, está ficando tarde, Alice pediu-me especialmente para buscar você. Então pegue suas coisas e vamos . Te espero, lá fora. Jacob, foi um prazer - eu apertei a sua mão com mais força do que o necessário e sai pela porta.

Eu entrei no carro, tomei o volante com as mãos e descansei minha cabeça nele. Suspirei pesadamente, enquanto controlava o meu ciúme. Senti que alguém entrou no carro e olhei para cima.

- Está acontecendo algo? - Bella perguntou, preocupada?

- Não, é só que Alice me acordou muito cedo hoje - inventei.

- Oh, desculpe - disse envergonhada - Eu sinto muito que você teve que acordar por minha culpa.

- Não se preocupe. Alice disse que viesse buscar você, mas tenho a impressão que você já tinha planos com seu amigo, e por culpa da Alice teve que cancelá-las - eu comecei a tatear o terreno enquanto ligava o carro.

- Que nada - Bella riu e moveu a mão não dando importância - Jake sempre vem me visitar. E não é a primeira vez que deve fazer uma visita mais curta por causa da Alice - riu com mais vontade.

- Alice é uma pessoa muito... especial - ri.

- E como conheceu Jacob? É seu amigo ou algo assim?

- Charlie e Billy, seu pai são amigos há anos, assim que praticamente nos conhecemos desde que nascemos - riu.

- Impressionante - delimitei mantendo os olhos na estrada.

- E você? - ela perguntou. - Tem amigos?

- Em meu caso, é algo difícil ter amigos. Pelo trabalho dos meus pais, tivemos que nos mudar muito e custa manter amizades a distância - suspirei com falsa resignação.

- Que pena - murmurou.

- Eu sei, mas vamos falar de algo mais alegre, senão Alice vai me retalhar por chegar tarde com você e em um estado tão depressivo - eu brinquei - Diga-me, Bella, quais são seus planos hoje com Alice? - Perguntei, olhando-a de lado.

- Não sei, só disse que iria me buscar - encolheu os ombros.

- Vindo da Alice, não deve ser uma boa coisa - franzi a boca.

- Mas o faz com boas intenções - a defendeu.

- Eu sei, mas tenho a impressão que planeja uma saída de grupo...

- Enquanto não seja uma aventura através do bosque, como ontem... Não tenho nenhum problema.

- Ontem foi divertido - a contradisse - serviu para conhecer Forks, ainda que fosse o bosque rindo - eu ri. E Bella murmurou algo que não ouvi.

- O que disse? - perguntei enquanto estacionava o carro na entrada da casa.

- Só disse que... - tomou ar e disse - - disse e desceu do carro rapidamente, antes que eu tivesse conseguido reagir.

~x~

Estava assistindo televisão com Jasper na sala, enquanto esperávamos que Bella e Alice estivessem prontas para que saíssemos.

- Você sabe o que Alice está planejando? - perguntei.

- Uma saída para Port Angeles - ele disse.

- Tenho a impressão ligeira que nesse verão eu não vou descansar - fiz uma careta.

- Se queria descansar não deveria ter vindo para Forks - riu entre dentes.

- Quem diria que nessa cidadezinha terminaria com uma agenda mais intensa do que a que eu tinha em Chicago! - me queixei.

- Alice tem uma energia incrível, se vive com ela, terá que aprender a seguir o seu ritmo - me aconselhou.

- Não sei de onde tira tanta energia, não é algo hereditário, acredite em mim - Jasper só riu.

- Sabe Edward? Tenho a suspeita que Alice e Rose estão fazendo um plano para juntar você e a Bella. Sei que tem boas intenções, mas você realmente gosta dela? - perguntou.

- Bem... - movi minhas mãos nervoso, tinha que manter a fachada - Alice me perguntou se eu gostava da Bella e bem... - suspirei - eu disse que sim, mas... não sei, quero dizer, como posso estar certo que gosto dela? Acabei de conhecê-la... e quando disse a Alice que gostava dela... - passei a mão por meu cabelo, bagunçando ainda mais - ela estava tão emocionada e bem... não sei... eu...

- Edward - disse Jasper - Tranquilo, Alice quer muito a Bella e, ela me disse que _sente_ que você é o indicado para Bella, apesar de que segue achando que é um idiota - riu.

- Minha prima gosta muito de mim... - ironizei e rodei os olhos.

- Ainda que não acredite, Alice gosta de você, tanto como gosta de Bella. Mas não para dizer que _sente_ que vocês devem estar juntos. E não vai tirar essa ideia da cabeça - me garantiu.

- Não sei... eu... - tinha que tirar mais informação - não estou certo... hoje quando foi buscar a Bella... chegou Jacob Black e... - suspirei - pareciam bem juntos - me remexi no meu lugar - quem sabe eu seja um estorvo para eles...

- Não diga isso, Bella e Jacob são amigos há muito tempo, e pelo o que Alice disse, Bella não tem nenhum interesse romântico nele. Assim que você tem possibilidades - eu pisquei.

- Você acredita? - Perguntei hesitante.

- Claro - sorriu e voltou seus olhos para a tela da TV. Eu estava me acomodando para me concentrar na TV, quando meu telefone tocou "Annie chamando".

- Alo? - atendi enquanto subia as escadas até o meu quarto.

- _Edward!_

- Annie... - respondi, precisava ganhar tempo para alcansar a abrir sua ficha.

-_ Edward! _- exclamou de novo. Rodei os olhos - _Sinto tanto a sua falta!_

- Annie - ir - não acho que seja para tanto - entrei em meu quarto e fui rapidamente ligar meu laptop.

- _Não seja_ _chato_ - soltou uma risadinha. Fingi encontrar divertimento no que dizia e ir com ela.

- Sabe? Eu também senti sua falta... - sussurrei, enquanto via como carregava a configuração do meu laptop.

- _Sério?_

- Claro... - abri meu arquivo e busquei a ficha da Annie.

- _Quando você volta?_

- Ainda não tenho nada claro... - suspirei.

- _Oh, Edward, tomara que você volte logo_ - disse ela com tom triste.

- Isso espero, mas não falaremos de cosias tristes - li a tela do meu laptop em busca de algum tema - Como foi o fim de semana em New York? Como está a sua irmã?

- _Incrível _- ela respondeu alegremente - _Não posso acreditar que você lembrou..._ - aqui vamos de novo...

- Como esquecer...

- _Oh, Edward..._

- Annie... você é uma garota ótima... sou muito sortuda de conhecer você, diga-me quantas garotas você conhece que se preocupam com o nosso meio ambiente? - parei uns segundos e continuei - Se todos pensássemos como você, teríamos o nosso mundo um melhor lugar para viver. Mas a maioria das pessoas, somos muito egoístas ou não temos a valentia suficiente para lutar pelo o que queremos - suspirei - Annie...

- _Sim, Edward?_

- Te admiro tanto... - sussurrei docemente e esperei o início do discurso "Não, Edward, eu sou a sortuda".

- _Edward, não diga isso, sou uma menina comum e normal... ao contrário você, é um garoto incrível, é lindo, inteligente, sensível... _- suspirou - _Eu sou a sortuda de tê-lo conhecido_ - sorri satisfeito e disse:

- Parece que ambos somos sortudos - ri. Senti as batidas na porta e vi a Alice colocar a cabeça pela porta.

- Estamos prontos - disse ela - te esperamos lá embaixo - Assenti com a cabeça e esperei saísse.

- Annie... devo ir - disse com falsa tristeza - me encantaria seguir falando com você... mas...

- _Está bem, Edward, entendo..._ - suspirou.

- Realmente, sinto muito - menti.

- _Não se preocupe..._

- Adeus Annie - murmurei.

- _Adeus, Edward._

Depois da conversa com Annie, eu me senti mais confiante, ela estava certa, _ela _teve a sorte de ter me conhecido. Então, Bella Swan cairia nas redes de Edward Masen, era algo absolutamente inevitável, só era uma questão de tempo.

* * *

**Muitas vão ficar com vontade de xingar o Edward por ele ser tão fdp né? Podem xingar haha**

**Mas só eu sinto que o Edward vai cair na própria armadilha? Está fazendo tudo para a Bella se render a ele, para brincar com ela, mas essa brincadeirinha pode ter muitas consequências. O que acham?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência, comentem please.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Primeiro Encontro

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Primeiro Encontro**

_(Traduzido por Julia Spinosa)_

* * *

- Edward! – gritou Alice da sala do primeiro andar – Seu carro chegou! – peguei minha jaqueta e desci correndo as escadas onde me esperavam Jasper, Alice, Bella e Esme, essa última tinha algo brilhante em suas mãos.

- Aqui está – disse ela, dando-me as chames do meu carro. Sorri amplamente e sai até o jardim onde me esperava meu precioso carro. Entrei nele, coloquei as mãos no volante e respirei profundamente. Como amava meu carro! Meus pais podiam ser mais frios do que o Alaska, mas cada vez que queria algo, me compravam, assim que depois de tudo, não era tudo _tão_ mal.

- Lindo carro – disse Jasper de repente e me assustei. Estava tão distraído com o carro que me esqueci totalmente do que todos estavam à minha volta.

- Qualquer um diria que se reencontrou com seu irmão perdido, Edward – disse Alice rolando os olhos – não entendo como pode ter tanto carinho uma simples estrutura de...

- Estrutura? – perguntei surpreso quando sai do carro – É mais do que uma estrutura! É...

- Sim, sim, Edward – Alice me interrompeu – é mais do que um carro e blá, blá, blá. Já entendemos. Podemos ir? – olhou seu relógio – está ficando tarde.

- Cuidem-se – disse Esme, deu um beijo em cada um na bochecha e entrou em casa.

- Vamos já – disse Alice irritada, entrando no carro de Jasper. Olhei as chaves do meu carro e tive uma idéia súbita.

- Por que não vamos em carros separados? Eu posso levar Bella – disse com um tom inocente – Te incomodaria ir comigo? – a perguntei.

- Ehm... não – disse ela rapidamente – assim Alice e Jasper podem passar mais tempo sozinhos – sorriu-me.

- Claro, não queremos forçá-los a sair de sua bolha romântica – disse irônico.

- Bella, não... – Alice começou a dizer, enquanto Jasper entrava pelo lado do motorista.

- Vamos, querida prima, vá com seu namorado, acredito que Bella e eu podemos ficar perfeitamente sem vocês – sorri. Por favor, vá com Jasper e deixe-me sozinho com Bella.

- Sim, Alice, vá com Jasper, divirtam-se – Bella me apoiou – não se preocupem conosco. – Eu sabia! Ela também quer se livrar da detestável Alice e seu namorado.

- Está bem... – murmurou Alice estudando nossas expressões durante alguns instantes – vamos, Jazz...

- Tchau, pessoas – ele se despediu. Uma vez que o carro desapareceu de nossas vistas, Bella murmurou:

- E o que fazemos? – perguntou.

- Tenho meu carro e não conheço muito Forks. Poderíamos dar uma volta... - sugeri – mas se não quiser eu... – abaixei o olhar e mexi um pé nervosamente em um gesto que indicava "eu gostaria de sair com você, mas se você não quiser, não tem problema, porque sei que você nunca reparou em mim". Isso sempre funcionava.

- Sim! – disse ela rapidamente. Levantei o olhar lentamente colocando minha melhor cara de pena – digo... claro, eu adoraria dar uma volta com você – sorriu-me. Edward, você é um gênio, cumprimentei-me. Sorri e abri a porta do passageiro para que entrasse. Algo que tinha aprendido com meus pais, era ser um cavalheiro com as mulheres. Embora tenha saído com milhares de garotas, sempre as tratava bem, nenhuma tinha se queixado de meus modos até agora, Uma vez que Bella se acomodou no banco, fechei a porta e rodei o carro para entrar pelo nado do motorista. Suspirei novamente antes do delicioso prazer de sentir o volante em minhas mãos.

- Você gosta muito do carro, né? – Bella riu. Deve pensar que sou um materialista. Pensa, Edward, pensa.

- Não é isso... – suspirei enquanto pensava em alguma desculpa suficientemente boa – é só que... ter meu carro aqui... me lembra Chicago – virei para vê-la – Sinto falta da minha cidade, sabe? – sorri fingindo tristeza – mas tendo meu carro aqui... – disse de novo – me faz sentir mais perto de casa. – A expressão de Bella se suavizou notoriamente.

- Sente falta dos seus pais? – perguntou em um sussurro.

- Não – respondi secamente e arranquei com o carro.

- Perdão, eu... – ela desculpou-se rapidamente.

- Não, me perdoe – a interrompi – é só que meus pais são... são algo sensível – disse sinceramente – nem os vejo muito – disse com o olhar fixo na estrada – A que é mais esquisita é a Maddie.

- Oh... ela é sua...?

- É a nossa governanta, embora tenha também me criado, assim também foi minha babá. Mas acredito que arruinaria minha imagem se dissesse que tenho uma – ambos rimos – assim que, prefiro dizer que ela é a governanta.

- Sabe a onde está indo? – perguntou de repente olhando a estrada.

- Não – respondi com uma risada.

- Uau, me sinto calma agora – exclamou ela.

- Vamos, Bella, tem que ser mais otimista. Além do mais, como poderíamos nos perder em uma cidade tão pequena? – perguntei rolando os olhos.

- Com minha sorte, poderíamos – respondeu ela – mas tentarei pensar positivamente – acrescentou.

- Assim que se fala! Olha, um desvio – apontei o caminho que se abria entre as arvores e tomando um caminho diferente.

- Relaxa – ri – onde está o seu espírito aventureiro?

- Em casa – ela murmurou – dentro de uma gaveta com chave na minha cômoda – disse tensa.

- Vamos, Bella, veremos até onde chega, se não dou meia volta e voltamos para sua queria estrada – disse calmamente enquanto seguia pelo atalho.

- Está bem – ela assentiu ainda um pouco apreensiva.

- Sabe do que gosto das florestas? – comecei a falar com a idéia que a distrairia de seus pensamentos tão pessimistas – É que tem a escuridão suficiente para olhar as estrelas. Em Chicago, moro no centro da cidade, rodeado de luzes, é impossível ver o céu noturno como se vê aqui. Deveria se sentir sortuda - sorri e ela devolveu o sorriso timidamente enquanto olhava pela janela. De repente, me dei conta que o caminho acabava e parei o carro, mas enquanto olhava o ambiente notei o barulho de ondas e busquei freneticamente até encontrar a origem do som – Olhe! – exclamei, fazendo com que Bella pulasse em seu banco – Uma praia! Vamos dar uma volta – sai do carro e fui abrir a porta.

- Edward, não acredito... – ela hesitou.

- Bella... vem comigo – a estendi a mão para que a tomasse – nada de mal vai acontecer. Confie em mim. – disse a olhando fixamente nos olhos, meu pai sempre dizia que se olhasse alguém fixamente e falasse em tom seguro, era capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa do outro – só daremos uma volta, olharemos as estrelas e voltaremos para o carro. Esta bem? – ela assentiu e pegou a mão que oferecia. – Já tinha vindo antes aqui?

- Não, sinceramente não saio muito. Minhas únicas saídas se limitam ao colégio e a casa de Alice ou Rosalie – respondeu um pouco envergonhada. Para ser sincero, não me estranhava. Não tinha muito que conhecer. Meus pais costumavam dizer que Forks era uma cidade no meio do nada, portanto cresci com essa idéia. Surpreendi-me bastante ao descobrir que a gente daqui conhecia a Internet. Tinha a idéia errada que Forks era como viajar ao passado, nunca me ocorreu que podiam saber o que era Bluetooth.

Caminhamos alguns metros até chegar à praia, tirei minha jaqueta e o estendi na areia. E sinalizei para que Bella se sentasse, e quando o fez, sentei-me junto a ela. Ficamos alguns momentos olhando a paisagem noturna, até que o silêncio se fez incomodo. Precisava quebrar o silencio.

- Linda noite, não acha? – perguntei. Que jeito mais inteligente de quebrar o silêncio, idiota.

- Sim – ela murmurou – tem razão, valeu a pena pegar o atalho, de outra maneira não estaríamos aqui vendo a linda noite que está – sorriu-me. De repente, algo estranho mudou dentro de mim que fez com que me levantasse e estendesse minha mão para Bella, quem, essa vez, a pegou sem vacilar. Seguindo esse impulso repentino, a guiei até a costa da praia até que fomos nos aproximando perigosamente da água.

- Edward! O que está fazendo? Nós vamos nos molhar! – exclamou aterrorizada. Detive-me e fiquei de frente para ela. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e, sem saber por que o fazia, a beijei brevemente nos lábios. Separei-me um pouco de Bella e ela me olhava com a expressão mais doce que tinha visto em uma garota antes. Sorriu nervosa, o que tomei como um bom sinal e novamente possuído por algum tipo de criatura irracional, a beijei com mais segurança que antes. Bella respondeu dessa vez ao beijo com maior intensidade, o choque de uma onda, fez com que perdêssemos o equilíbrio e caíssemos na água. Ambos saltamos uma risada e continuamos nos beijando. Uma vez que nos separamos, Bella entrelaçou sua mão com a minha e saímos da água. Agora, era ela que me guiava de volta ao carro.

- Devemos voltar e tirarmos a roupa molhada, se não vamos ficar gripados. – ela riu despreocupadamente. Sua risada pareceu me tirar do transe em que estava e voltei a tomar o controle das minhas ações.

- Sim, a levarei para sua casa. Não quero que fique gripada por minha culpa – pisquei um olho. Ela soltou uma risada.

- Não sou tão fraca – disse em voz baixa quando já chegávamos ao carro.

- Pode ter razão, mas o Chefe Swan não hesitará em atirar se sua pequena ficar doente por minha causa – brinquei e adicionei todo sério – de todas as formas devemos voltar, não quero preocupar seu pai – abri a porta para que entrasse.

- Você é tão doce... – disse ela quando me sentei em frente ao volante e me deu um leve beijo na bochecha. Sorri-lhe de volta e pegamos o caminho que tínhamos feito até pegar novamente a estrada. Não podia acreditar que tinha beijado Bella, quero dizer, é certo que queria provar seus lábios, ainda que nunca pensei que o faria tão cedo. Foi um impulso, mas dava na mesma, estaria em Forks só seis semanas e queria fazer minha estadia mais agradável, precisava estar com Bella o antes possível, de outra forma, estaria obrigado a trancar-me em meu quarto ou ficar com a família. Para ser sincero, não teria o mesmo conceito que tinham os Cullen, em casa, todos eram mais indiferentes. O que tinha dito a Bella era certo, meus pais eram demasiado apáticos e evitavam qualquer forma de expressar suas emoções. Edward e Elizabeth Masen esperavam que seguisse seus passos e estudaria leis, assim que insinuar qualquer gesto de expressão só demonstrava fraqueza contra os outros, e como dizia meu pai: "Um Masen nunca mostra insegurança, um Masen nasceu para triunfar e para ser melhor que os outros". Por isso, me incomodava um pouco que aqui foram tão efusivos com as demonstrações de afeto. Durante 18 anos vivi pensando que era normal ter pais tão frios, mas agora que fiquei com meus tios por um tempo maior, me dava conta que estava enganado.

- Hoje foi bem – disse Bella tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

- Eu também – lhe respondi e me surpreendi ao dar-me conta que já estávamos perto da casa de Bella. Uma vantagem de Forks, é que ao ter somente uma estrada é muito improvável perder-se, ainda quando sua mente está em outra parte enquanto dirige.

- Espero que Alice e Jasper o tenham passado bem também – disse ela. Reprimi minha vontade de dizer "Quem se importa? Para mim só me importa o que VOCÊ o tenha passado bem, os outros não me importam".

- Tomara – disse estacionando meu carro na casa de Bella.

- Obrigada por trazer-me – murmurou ela, mexendo-se incomodada no bando. Deveria beijá-la?

- Não tem problema, é o mínimo que podia fazer – disse enquanto saia do carro para abrir sua porta – é um prazer te trazer. Além do mais – acrescentei sorrindo – era meu dever te trazer sã e salva. – Ela sorriu fracamente e começou a andar em direção a varanda – E Bella...

- Sim, Edward? – perguntou virando-se para me olhar.

- Boa noite – me despedi dando um beijo no canto de seus lábios (devia dar a impressão de um garoto tímido e gentil, também de querer de me ver novamente) e entrei no carro, deixando Bella de pé em frente a entrada com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e desci para o café da manhã. Só estava Esme, que vinha entrando do jardim com algumas flores recém cortadas.

- Bom dia – a cumprimentei sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Edward – respondeu ela devolvendo o sorriso – Como dormiu?

- Muito bem, obrigado – disse.

- Acordou cedo – comentou enquanto servia-me o café da manhã.

- Estou acostumado a madrugar – ri. Ela riu comigo enquanto colocava as flores em um vaso.

- Quem dera Alice e Emmett tivessem esse costume. Custa muito acordá-los! – rolou os olhos. Definitivamente, o rolar de olhos era algo herdado da família de minha mãe.

- Tia? – perguntei olhando as flores.

- Quantas vezes te disse que pode chamar-me de Esme? – sorriu complacente.

- Desculpe, é que meus pais insistem... – comecei a me desculpar.

- Mas enquanto ficar conosco, pode chamar-nos de Carlisle e a mim por nossos nomes, será nosso segredo – piscou-me o olho e eu abaixei minha cabeça fingindo vergonha – O que quer me perguntar?

- Mm... – vamos Edward, fique envergonhado. Precisa ter todos a seu favor, se quer ter algo com Bella enquanto está aqui – me perguntava se uhm... se poderia... – tomei ar – me perguntava se poderia me dar alguma de suas rosas – Esme sorriu e segui com minha atuação – é que são tão bonitas e... – comecei a gaguejar de propósito – e... e-e-eu queria uhm...

- Não tem problema, Edward, pegue todas que quiser – ela me respondeu divertida por meu nervosismo fingido.

- Obrigado – sorri timidamente – e uhm... me perguntava se poderia uhm... me dar... digo... se tem algum papel para escrever algo... – Grandes pensadores, Edward, obvio que vai usar um pedaço de papel para escrever algo, pelo menos que você goste de origami ou algo assim – e algumas fitas... se puder... é que uhm...

- Claro – sorriu maternalmente – deixarei as coisas em seu quarto – ela disse e saiu da cozinha.

Depois de terminar meu café, peguei uma rosa de Esme, subi para meu quarto, liguei meu laptop e procurei na Internet as rimas completas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Se Bella queria um garoto romântico, eu seria um romântico. Comecei a ler as rimas, até que encontrei uma que gostei. Peguei uma folha de papel que Esme tinha deixado em cima da minha cama, junto com alguns lápis e fui até o escritório. Estiquei a folha e comecei a escrever:

"_Para um olhar, um mundo_

_Por um sorriso, um céu_

_Por um beijo... Eu não sei_

_Para lhe dar um beijo!"_

Sorri satisfeito, era uma rima bastante inocente e mostrava meu interesse por Bella de uma forma muito gentil. Ela teria que ser uma tonta se não caísse em meus encantos. Além do mais, essa era a primeira vez que levei tanta dificuldade para conquistar alguém.

Acrescentei mais abaixo:

_Espero que não tenha se resfriado_

_Edward._

Perfeito. Parecia com um garoto romântico e preocupado. Enrolei a folha de papel, a coloquei junto com a rosa, as amarrei com uma fita. Rapidamente, desci as escadas com o "presente" de Bella em minha mão, peguei as chaves do meu carro e me despedi de Esme, que estava no jardim, com um beijo na bochecha.

Cheguei na casa de Bella, e felizmente Charlie Swan já tinha ido para a delegacia, assim que peguei o presente para Bella, sai do carro e o deixei na porta. Sorri e fiz minha viajem de volta. Quando voltei, Alice e Emmett ainda dormiam, assim que aproveitei para atualizar a ficha Número 77, enquanto esperava que Bella acordasse, visse meu bilhete e viria para mim com um grande sorriso no rosto e me diria "Oh! Edward, você é o garoto perfeito!", pouco antes de me beijar.

* * *

**Edward continua agindo como um idiota, mas isso não vai durar muito lalala* **

**A Julia se ofereceu para me ajudar nessa fic e em mais algumas, eu pretendo postar essa fic uma vez por semana. Obrigada Julia s2  
**

**Bem até semana que vem  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Rápido Demais?

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

******Capítulo** 6 - Rápido Demais?

_(Traduzido por Julia Spinosa)_**  
**

* * *

- Edward... – senti que uma voz me chamava enquanto me chacoalhava suavemente – Edward...

Abri os olhos lentamente, para encontrar uma Bella sentada em minha cama.

- Bella... O que faz aqui? – perguntei sonolento.

- Vim te agradecer pelo seu presente de hoje – murmurou. Minha mente começava a funcionar lentamente.

- Você mereceu – lhe sorri e sentei-me na cama, olhando de soslaio meu laptop que, felizmente, tinha desligado antes de eu ter dormido.

- Edward... – sussurrou ela um pouco nervosa. Uh-oh, isso nunca significava algo bom. Geralmente terminada em algo como "temos que conversar".

- Sim? – perguntei tranquilamente, enquanto olhava sua mão em um gesto que indicava "eu gostaria de pegar sua mão, mas não devo".

- Sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite... – tomou ar – eu... acredito que... uhm... – se agitou um pouco nervosa – fomos muito rápido, digo apenas que mal nos conhecemos e... – E nesse minuto parei de prestar atenção. "Rápido demais? O que esperava? Vou ficar apenas 6 semanas, temos que aproveitar o tempo. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Uma tartaruga? O que aconteceu para se arrepender agora? Vou ter que encontrar outra garota, mas nesta cidade de merda não é fácil encontrar uma bonita. Rosalie está ocupada e não acredito que ela e Alice queiram me apresentar algumas garotas... Mas, por que se arrependeria? Sou Edward Masen, nenhuma garota resistiu a mim" pensei chateado –... com Alice – Bella continuou dizendo. "Alice? O que tem haver com ela?" – então acredito que deveríamos levar as coisas com mais calma – concluiu. Coloquei minha melhor cara de garoto compreensivo, e lhe disse, em um tom extremamente tranquilo:

- Bella... – tomei ar na tentativa de acalmar toda raiva que sentia – talvez sim fomos rápidos de mais ontem à noite, mas uhm... – a olhei fixamente nos olhos e me preparei para dizer o discurso que já sabia de cor – realmente gosto de você, nunca antes tinha sentido por uma garota o que sinto por você, é uma garota muito especial e sinto muito se te dei uma impressão equivocada, nunca foi minha intenção, mas quando te vi ontem à noite... estava tão perto de mim que não pude resistir meu desejo de te beijar – abaixei a cabeça envergonhado – não costumo ser assim tão direto, mas não estarei por muito tempo em Forks, devo voltar e não sei... – passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo – eu gostaria de aproveitar o verão com você... Pensei que se agia como sempre, levou meses para em te convidar para sair e eu iria para Chicago sem nem sequer conversar com você – mexi minhas mãos para mostrar meu "nervosismo" – mas isso não é desculpa para ter te beijado ontem à noite, você mesma disse que apenas mal nos conhecemos... eu... – gaguejei enquanto pensava em mais argumentos – eu... eu... talvez – tomei ar enquanto ordenava a idéia que me ocorreu recentemente – talvez foi má ideia agir assim tão rápido, mas como já disse, realmente gosto de você – preparei-me para dizer a maior das mentiras – e não tenho saído com muitas meninas, sou um pouco estranhado com os namoros... e... gosto tanto de você que não sei como me comportar quando estou contigo – menti e mordi o lábio para evitar qualquer suspeita de sorriso.

- Edward... – disse ela e levantei o olhar para encontrar com uma Bella muito vermelha. Iria sorrir satisfeito, mas mordi o lábio com mais força para evitar – também gosto muito de você, mas tenho medo – sussurrou em uma voz quase inaudível. Reprimi o impulso de rolar os olhos.

- Medo do que? – perguntei suavemente.

- De me apaixonar por você – disse olhando para um ponto no horizonte. Novamente reprimi o impulso de rolar os olhos. De todas as coisas que havia dito, nunca antes alguém havia dito que tinha medo de se apaixonar por mim. Bella era estranha.

- Bella, eu também tenho medo – menti – mas iria me arrepender por não ter aproveitado minha estadia em Forks para estar com você. Não poderia suportar – disse enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Esse último era verdade, não poderia suportar, quando voltasse para Chicago meus amigos me perguntaria com quantas garotas sai no verão, e ter uma namorada de verão, era muito melhor que dizer que tinha andado sozinho. Ninguém acreditaria que o galã de Chicago, não tinha tido pelo menos uma garota em todo o verão. Nem eu mesmo acreditaria.

- Edward eu... – ela começou a dizer, abaixando o olhar.

- Bella, eu só quero sua felicidade – lhe sorri – se quiser ir devagar, respeitarei sua decisão – lhe disse enquanto pegava sua mão.

- Obrigada – disse ela. Obrigada? Por que disse obrigada? Devia ter dito algo como "não, Edward, você tem razão, se nós nos gostamos não temos por que não aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos". Reprimi minha surpresa e murmurei:

- Por que não leva alguns dias para pensar? Eu não vou te pressionar – sorri amplamente – enquanto isso podemos ser amigos e nos conhecermos melhor, o que acha? – amaldiçoei internamente, as coisas que tinha que fazer para que Bella Swan estivesse comigo, sem que meus amigos descobrissem, seria motivo de piada, poderia ouvir suas risadas enquanto diziam " Desde quando Edward Masen se esforça para uma garota ser sua namorada?"

- Acho que está bem – sorriu. Bem? Eu acho que está mal. Deveria aceitar de uma maldita vez! O que tem que pensar?

- Perfeito – fingi um sorriso compreensivo – Por que não descemos? Estou certo que Alice já deve ter organizado nossa agenda de hoje. – ela rio e assentiu com a cabeça. Ambos nos levantamos de minha cama e descemos para nos encontrarmos com os outros.

**~x~**

- Sabe, Edward? Tinha uma impressão equivocada de você – disse Jasper enquanto ele, Emmett e eu estávamos em uma sala jogando vídeo game por vez. Alice, Rosalie e Bella, tinham ido às compras durante o dia.

- Por que? – lhe perguntei enquanto olhava a tela. Jasper e Emmett estavam sentados conversando no sofá, enquanto olhavam meu jogo – Alice e Emmett, sempre tinham me dito que era um garoto popular e saia com muitas garotas – respondeu.

- Sou uma pessoa social – ri e terminei meu jogo – mas isso não significa que ande com cada garota que apareça – bufei chateado, embora eles dissessem a verdade.

- Eu também sou social, mas não tenho tantas garotas atrás – disse Emmett.

- É melhor que não as tenha – disse Jasper – se não teria sérios problemas com Rose, minha irmã tem um gênio...

- Muito doce – terminou Emmett sorrindo e acrescentou dirigindo-se a Jasper – quando fomos para Chicago, conhecemos como nosso Eddie é em seu terreno, e acredite em mim que as garotas chegavam como abelhas para a casa do mel – rio – e a pobre Maddie tem que sofrer os ataques das garotas quando nosso Eddie as despensa.

- Não seja exagerado, Emmett – rolei os olhos, embora para ser sincero, NÃO exagerava.

- Tanto assaste tem com as garotas? – perguntou Jasper rindo.

- Não, é só que interpretam mal as coisas. Meus pais me ensinaram a ser um cavalheiro com as mulheres. Talvez seja por isso que me rodeiam – dei de ombros com desdém.

- Eu acredito que é parte do encanto da família – disse Emmett.

- De você falta – brinquei.

- Ei! – se queixou dando-me um tapa na cabeça – eu sim tenho encanto.

- Muito escondido... – sussurrou Jasper.

- Você também vai começar? – perguntou Emmett, irritado.

- Só digo a verdade... – deu se ombros – sinceramente não sei o que minha irmã vê em você – riu.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, Alice é tão... – Emmett franziu o cenho buscando a palavra adequada.

- Falando de Alice... – começou Jasper – hoje tinha um interesse especial para sair com Bella, ao que parece ela estava uhm... "diferente" – disse essa última palavra fazendo aspas imaginárias – e como vocês dois saíram ontem à noite... ela pensava que tenha acontecido "alguma coisa" – fez novamente aspas no ar.

- Diferente? Alguma coisa? – perguntou Emmett confuso.

- Já sabe... – lhe disse Jasper com um olhar significativo.

- Não, não sei – respondeu Emmett mais confuso que antes. Jasper rolou os olhos e suspirou – Desculpa! Sou muito inocente – disse levantando as mãos. Não podíamos evitar, rimos.

- Inocente não – disse entre risos – é um idiota o que é muito diferente – nós rimos mais ainda. Emmett ia reclamar quando Jasper o interrompeu:

- Bella e você se beijaram? – me perguntou de supetão e junto com Emmett, me olharam com expectativa. Fiz minha melhor atuação de garoto tímido.

- Uhm... – passei uma mãe pelo cabelo e abaixei a cabeça fingindo vergonha.

- Responda! – exigiu Emmett.

- É obvio, Emmett – bufou Jasper – honestamente, espero que meus futuros sobrinhos herdem a inteligência de Rose porque se herdarem a sua... pobres criaturas – balançou a cabeça – mas voltando ao que estávamos conversando, você e Bella se beijaram, certo? – perguntou novamente.

- Bem... ontem saímos e ehm... ela estava lá... eu estava lá... estávamos lá... – soava tão estúpido, mas se teria que fingir que gostava muito de Bella, precisava mostrar algum grau de inconsistência para falar sobre isso.

- Sim, sim, e depois o que aconteceu? – disse Emmett angustiado.

- Nos beijamos – disse com a voz muito baixa.

- O que? – perguntou Jasper.

- Nos beijamos – repeti com a voz mais forte.

- Mas, quem beijou quem? Você a beijou e ela correspondeu ou... – começou Emmett.

- Não seja intrometido! Parece uma garota! – interrompeu-lhe Jasper.

- Não sou intrometido! – exclamou Emmett – simplesmente me preocupo com minha família. – Jasper ia abrir a boca para responde quando se ouviu um grito vindo da entrada.

- Chegamos! – gritou Alice, enquanto Rosalie e Bella entraram atrás dela.

- Não é preciso gritar, podemos ouvir que chegaram – disse Emmett.

- Quem fala de não gritar... o mais moderado – Jasper rolou os olhos.

- O que faziam? – perguntou Rosalie sentando-se no colo de Emmett.

- Conversávamos sobre...

- A vida – interrompi – faz tempo que não nos víamos e é bom atualizar – encolhi os ombros.

- Nós fazíamos o mesmo – Alice olhou de soslaio para Bella, que estava sentada na cadeira em frente – é incrível que todas as coisas podem acontecer, não acha? – minha prima me olhou fixamente. Era obvio que Bella também havia sido interrogada.

- Suponho – abaixei a vista fingindo vergonha.

- Aww... – começou Emmett a irritar – nosso Eddie está um pouco tímido...

- Pare com isso – ordenou Rosalie, enquanto Alice se acomodava perto de Jasper.

- Foram as compras? – perguntou franzindo o cenho – Não vejo sacolas.

- Estão no carro – respondeu Alice.

- E não as trouxeram porque... – começou Emmett.

- Porque Alice saiu correndo do carro para ver o Jasper – riu Bella.

- E as sacolas estavam pesadas demais para carregarmos sozinhas – continuou Rosalie – assim que uhm... por que você não vão buscá-las? – lhe deu um suave beijo em Emmett.

- Eu iria, Rose, mas não posso, sou um cavalheiro – todos nós rimos, mas ele ignorou – então eu não posso deixa minha namorada linda aqui sozinha.

- Claro, eu vou roubar minha própria irmã – bufou Jasper.

- Nunca se sabe, Hale, nunca se sabe – respondeu um Emmett muito sério.

- Já basta, eu irei – disse de repente, tive o suficiente dessas conversas para saber que terminaria com "eu te amo mais", "eu não poderia viver sem você" e outras frescuras – assim estes cavalheiros não devem abandonar suas donzelas – sorri.

- Eu te acompanho – disse Bella ficando de pé. Emmett não resistiu e começou a fazer ruídos de beijos descaradamente, até que Rosalie lhe beliscou o braço e ficou quieto.

- Que adorável, Bella – disse Alice – Aqui, Edward – me deu as chaves e me olhou maliciosamente – não demorem – Rolei os olhos e sai da casa junto com Bella.

**~x~**

Acabamos de deixar as sacolas no quarto de Alice e estava preste a ir para baixo onde estavam os outros quando Bella parou de repente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado.

- Mm... podemos ir ao seu quarto? – perguntou corando.

- Claro – caminhei até minha porta e lhe fiz um sinal com a mão para que entrasse – entre, sente-se - apontei minha cama.

- Estive pensando no que conversamos esta manhã... – murmurou olhando para o tapete – e você tem razão. – Quis gritar "Claro que tenho razão, sou Edward Masen, _sempre_ tenho razão", mas me contive.

- Razão? – fingi surpresa – em que?

- Em que o verão é muito curto e se esperarmos muito... – hesitou – mas você gosta de mim e... bem... não sei... – balançou a cabeça – não quero que... – se deteve.

- O que é o que não quer? – perguntei com tom doce. Nota mental: "Você está ficando mole".

- Não... esquece, é ridículo.

- Diga-me, Bella... prometo que não rirei – lhe animei.

- É só que não quero que pense que sou uma garota fácil... realmente não sou assim, mas você... – começou a mover nervosamente os pés.

- Bella – lhe calei antes que lhe ocorressem mais motivos para aumentar sua insegurança – você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você... assim que... – me preparei para colocar minha melhor cara de sou-um-garoto-timido-mas-estou-tomando-coragem-para-dizer-algo – Bella... você gostaria de ser minha namorada? – seus olhos brilharam notavelmente e sabia que aceitaria, depois de tudo, é Edward Masen quem a está pedindo, mas parecia incapaz de falar, assim que segui com minha atuação para forçá-la a falar – sei que não está bem, eu... – mexi minhas mãos nervosamente por um tempo, mas Bella continuava sem reação, assim que sentei na cama, esperando que o movimento a fizesse sair de seu transe.

- Sim... – sussurrou em uma voz apenas audível. Rolei os olhos, por sorte, estava de volta a si, e segui meu caminho até a porta, fingindo não ter ouvido. Se queria ser minha namorada, teria que dizer de maneira segura, ao contrário, não seria digna de ser – Edward – me chamou com o tom normal de voz, sorri, mas rapidamente voltei a minha expressão nervosa antes de virar.

- Sim, Bella? – perguntei com medo fingido.

- Sim, Edward eu gostaria de ser sua namorada.

Aproximei-me dela, lhe dei um suave beijo nos lábios e a abracei, enquanto sorria satisfeito por ter conseguido, mais uma vez, que uma garota caísse diante meus encantos.

* * *

**Apareci e o Edward continua sendo um grande idiota... aiai ele vai se ferrar muito no futuro...**

**Graças a Julia, temos 5 capítulos prontos de FN77, então irei postar 1 cap por semana :D  
**

**Podem ler e comentar sem medo xD  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem  
**

**xx  
**


	7. Pensando Demais

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**********Capítulo** 7 - Pensando Demais  


_(Traduzido por Julia Spinosa)_**  
**

* * *

Estava três semanas e meia em Forks e, apesar de minha recusa por vir passar meu verão nesta cidade em miniatura, tinha passado surpreendentemente bem. Por um lado, os Cullen eram muito mais... humanos que meus pais, e embora no principio sentia-me um pouco incomodado por seu comportamento, agora sentia-me totalmente a vontade e estava certo que uma vez que voltasse para Chicago, sentiria falta deles, sendo esse último uma novidade para mim, nunca tinha sentido saudades dos meus pais quando estavam viajandoque realmente sentia falta era de Maddie. Mas fora a minha família, a pessoa que estava fazendo com que o meu verão fosse melhor do que esperava, era Bella. Quando a pedi que fosse minha namorada, o tinha feito com um único propósito de ter alguma diversão (no bom sentido da palavra, tinha que ser um suicida para tentar algo mais com Bella, estando tão perto de meus tios), mas tinha-me levado uma boa surpresa ao estar junto dela, realmente me agradava estar com ela, isso também era novo, embora tivesse tido mais namoradas do que podia lembrar, geralmente só estava com elas para me divertir em festas e coisas assim, mas fora dessas situações, as evitava como praga.

Meu namoro com Bella, tinha sido aceito muito bem pela minha família, meu tio disse: "Bella é uma boa menina", minha tia acrescentou: "Estou tão feliz que tinha alguém como ela ao seu lado", Alice disse "São feitos um para o outro", enquanto Emmett rindo começou a cantar "Edward e Bella, sentados embaixo de uma árvore se b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o, primeiro vem o amor...", mas todos gritamos "Emmett!" e se calou. Até Charlie Swan tinha estado de acordo, segundo Bella, porque a única coisa que disse quando soube foi um "oh".

Mas tudo era muito bom para ser verdade, quando Jacob Black ficou sabendo...

_***Flashback***_

_- Jake... temos algo para te contar – sorriu Bella olhando-me de soslaio._

_- O que é? – perguntou olhando-nos com a boca franzida._

_- Edward me pediu que fosse sua namorada – sorriu para mim – e eu aceitei._

_O rosto de Jacob Black se encheu de mil expressões faciais, que refletiam qualquer coisa, menos alegria._

_- Jake? – perguntou Bella preocupada._

_- Perdão? – disse sacudindo a cabeça – me distrai. Fico feliz por você, Bells – disse com um falso sorriso, que Bella não notou porque abaixou brevemente o olhar. "Desde quando ele diz Bells? Bells? Como a canção de Natal? Jingle Bells?" – Eu também tenho algo para contar – disse interrompendo meus pensamentos – terminei de consertar meu carro._

_- Isso é maravilhoso, Jake! – exclamou Bella colocando-se de pé e o abraçando._

_- Vamos vê-lo – disse ele, a arrastando até o jardim, enquanto eu os seguia atrás._

_- Veja! Bom como novo – "Como novo? Por Deus! Continua sendo um pedaço de lixo!"_

_- Não seja exagerada – Jacob riu – fiz o melhor que pude, não parece muito bem, mas ao menos serve para andar nele – "Não parece muito bem? Parece horrível!"_

_- É um grande mecânico, Jake – lhe disse Bella – não acha Edward? – Diabos, por que teve que perguntou isso? Claro não posso dizer que não dou a mínima que tão bom mecânico é"._

_- Não posso dizer, Bella – sorri – não sei que mudanças fez no carro, é a primeira vez que o vejo._

_- Na verdade, me dediquei em modificá-lo por dentro, mantive a aparência – sorriu Jake e de repente sua expressão mudou – Por que não nos espera lá dentro, Bella? Assim não fica entediada enquanto explico para Edward – fez uma careta que ela não viu, mas eu sim – as mudanças que fiz no carro._

_- Oh – disse ela levantando as sobrancelhas – são coisas de meninos?_

_- Nada pessoal – riu Jake – mas é sua decisão – se virou até mim e começou a me explicar, enquanto eu me apoiava contra o carro com meus braços cruzados – O primeiro que tive que fazer foi trocar o motor, o modelo original que tinha, tinha um problema com a temperatura e..._

_- Esperarei lá dentro – disse Bella e entrou na casa._

_- Masen – grunhiu Jacob. Cruzando os braços em minha frente, quando Bella desapareceu de vista, era obvio que queria falar de minha relação com ela, e só estava dando-me o discurso do carro para entediá-la e fazer que se fosse._

_- Black – respondi._

_- Assim que você e Bella... – começou._

_- Sim, eu e Bella... – sorri torto._

_- Não estou para jogos, Masen._

_- Eu tampouco, simplesmente estava confirmando o que você disse – dei de ombros._

_- Olha, Masen – disse empurrando-me contra o carro – Bella é minha melhor amiga é melhor que não a machuque._

_- Não o farei – rolei os olhos – tranqüilo._

_- Não está entendendo, se a fazer o menor dano... não viverá para contar, amo Bella como se fosse minha irmã e se eu achar que... – não pude evitar rir quando disse isso – O que? – bufou emburrado._

_- Não acredito que a quer só como uma irmã, eu amo Alice como se fosse a minha e nem por isso vou ameaçar Jasper, porque isso é o que está fazendo, está me ameaçando... poderia ir até Charlie e dizer que está me ameaçando para que quando encontrassem meu corpo será mais fácil encontrar o culpado – ri._

_- Falo sério, Masen, se a machucar..._

_- Black – o interrompi – você e eu sabemos que não me atreveria machucar, Bella escolheu a mim e é obvio que ela é feliz estando comigo... – o olhei fixamente – e porque você a ama... – Jacob arregalou os olhos como pratos, reprimi o impulso de rolar os olhos, era tão evidente que amava Bella, que até um cego o via, não, correção, até Emmett o via – sabe que se me machucar, vai fazer a ela também – sorri satisfeito – mas de todo jeito, agradeço sua ameaça, digo, sua preocupação pelo seu amor... desculpe, de sua melhor amiga – ri e entrei na casa, deixando Jacob Black furioso chutando o chão._

_***Fim Flashback***_

E enquanto Bella era minha namorada, não podia evitar que quisesse passar algum tempo com seu melhor amigo, Jacob Black e por essa razão eu estava deitado em minha cama enquanto eles estavam quem sabe onde. Suspirei pesadamente, sentei-me e liguei meu laptop na ficha de Bella, tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade de não tê-la por perto para fazê-lo.

**Tiques nervosos:** Franze o cenho quando pensa demais em uma coisa. Morde o lábio ou abaixa o olhar quando tem vergonha de dizer algo. Mexe as mãos quando mente.

Não pude evitar sorrir quando escrevi a última palavra, Bella era uma má mentirosa, era totalmente o oposto de mim, meus pais tinham me criado com a idéia de que mentir não era mal quando se tratava de proteger seus próprios interesses, por isso, ser mentiroso era parte de ser um Masen. Mas saber que alguém mentia bem, provocava automaticamente certa suspeita, talvez essa tenha sido a causa, que sentia tão pouco apego aos meus pais, nada podia assegurar que me estivessem dizendo a verdade, mas Bella era tão transparente... que sentia que podia confiar nela. Para mim, isso é grandioso, ela se via obrigada a dizer-me quando ia passar um tempo com Jacob e eu era capaz de mentir quando lhe dizia que não me incomodava que passasse um tempo com Black, porque não acreditava que fosse justo que eu monopolizasse toda sua atenção.

Desliguei o laptop e me deixei cair novamente sobre a cama, enquanto olhava o teto e ouvia as risadas de Emmett no primeiro andar, comecei a lembrar da risada de Bella e como esse idiota do Black a fazia rir muito mais que eu. Segundo tinha ouvido meus companheiros, "o cara ideal é aquele que te faz rir" e baixo esse ponto de vista, Jacob tinha ponto para ganhar, mas... Bella havia escolhido a mim, certo? Mas ela conhecia por mais tempo ao imbecil, se tivesse querido ter algo com ele... o tinha tido... podia atrever a fazer algo. E esses momento sozinhos junto dela, era ideais... e enquanto eu estou aqui como um estúpido esperando que Bella viesse, ele estava lançando indiretas cada vez mais diretas. Diabos. Tenho que fazer algo. Mas para aí! Por que teria que _eu_ fazer algo? E por que dou tanta volta nesse assunto? O que me importa o que Bella faz e deixa de fazer? É minha namorada, é certo e não se atreveria a me trair. Com minhas namoradas anteriores, nunca tinha dedicado tantos minutos para pensar nelas quando não estavam comigo e Bella Swan não seria a exceção. E mais, ela é uma garota como qualquer outra. Nada especial.

- Edward! Edward! – gritou Emmett do primeiro andar, tirando-me dos meus pensamento – Bella está aqui!

Levantei-me rapidamente da cama e corri escadas abaixo para me encontrar com Bella, era uma má idéia que estivesse com Emmett, mas lembro-me de Rosalie estava junto dele. Os outros tinham saído.

- E falando do rei de Roma... – Emmett riu quando me viu – sente-se com os outros, meu querido Edward, estava contando para Bella o que fez enquanto ela estava em La Push com Jacob – acrescentou enquanto eu me sentava perto de Bella.

- E o que foi exatamente o que disse? – lhe perguntei com receio.

- Disse que esteve chorando pelos cantos – sorriu ela – e que murmurava meu nome cada cinco segundo porque não podia viver sem mim.

- Coisas de um típico garoto apaixonado – colaborou Emmett.

- Claro... – rolei os olhos.

- Vamos, Edward, não saiu do seu quarto toda à tarde e apenas disse a palavra mágica Bella, apareceu – riu Emmett.

- Sabe, Rose? Ainda não consigo entender como o suporta – comentei – é tão...

- Adorável? Inteligente? Perfeito? – sugeriu Emmett.

- Não – neguei com a cabeça – idiota, essa é a palavra.

- Talvez ele caiu do berço quando nasceu – acrescentou Rosalie.

- Rosie... – queixou-se Emmett – é minha namorada, tem que me defender, não ficar contra mim.

- Mas seja como seja, também te amo – lhe respondeu dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- Essa é a desculpa mais barata que já ouvi – zombei.

- Chega de se divertir as minhas custas, estávamos falando de você, Edward – disse Emmett.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntei para Bella.

- Claro – sorriu-me.

- Acredita que a levando poderá esconder a verdade? – perguntou Emmett.

- Que verdade? – disse assustado.

- Não, Edward! – continuou Emmett ignorando-me – Não conseguirá me calar! Ela tem o direito de saber a verdade!

- Do que está falando? – lhe perguntou Rosalie confusa.

- De nada – respondeu encolhendo os ombros – Vi isso em um filme e quis dizer. Nunca viram uma cena que quiseram fazer na vida real? Tem uma que adoraria fazer... – disse sonhadoramente – sempre queria dizer ao motorista de um táxi: "Siga aquele carro" – riu.

- Chega – levantei-me e peguei Bella pela mão.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou.

- Preciso de ar fresco – respondi ainda tenso pelo que Emmett tinha dito, por um momento, fiquei com medo de saber toda a verdade sobre as fichas, se esse fosse o caso... me dava arrepios pensar o que seria capaz de fazer...

- Não se preocupe pelo o que Emmett disse – me tranquilizou Bella – só tem alma de criança – riu.

- Sim... – suspirei – Como foi hoje? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Bem! – exclamou animada demais para meu gosto.

- Fico feliz – respondi com um sorriso. Tinha que atuar como o namorado compreensivo.

- Mas senti sua falta – sussurrou ela corando levemente.

- Eu também – menti e me abaixei para dar-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Edward...

- Diga.

- Sério que não te incomodou que sai com Jake? – perguntou com o olhar voltados ao céu.

- Claro que não – respondi reprimindo o desejo de dizer "É claro que me incomodou de ter saído com esse imbecil, como é possível que não tenha se dado conta disso?" – Ele é seu melhor amigo e entendo que o conheça por mais tempo e tenha um vinculo especial com ele – sorri.

- Mas...

- Mas nada – a calei colocando um dedo em sua boca – Sei que você é _minha_ namorada e confio em você. Além do mais você é livre para ficar com quem você quiser, em pensar que eu não sou a pessoa favorita de Jacob – ri na intenção de alegrar o tom da conversa.

- Você é tão perfeito – sussurrou Bella.

- Duvido que isso seja verdade – brinquei – sua opinião é muito parcial.

- De qualquer forma, para mim você é perfeito – insistiu e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Veja – sorri – se vai me beijar assim quando pensar que sou perfeito... me esforçarei para ser.

- Uma das características do garoto perfeito é que você cala a boca quando sua namorada quer beijá-lo.

- Oh, perdão – ri e nos unimos em um beijo intenso...

Depois que Bella se foi, voltei para meu quarto e deitei-me na cama, talvez Emmett tinha alguma razão, sem Bella não teria motivos para sair daqui. Mas não era porque estivesse apaixonado... como poderia estar apaixonado por alguém que conheço a menos de um mês? Além do mais ela é tão diferente de mim... "Os opostos se atraem" me lembrou uma voz dentro da minha cabeça. Não. Devo reconhecer, que eu gostava de algo em Bella, mas não lhe tinha pedido que fosse minha namorada, mas estar apaixonado era uma palavra tão... forte, além do mais, o que Emmett sabe sobre o amor? E que problema tinha se passava todo o dia trancado no meu quarto? Em Chicago fazia o mesmo, mas estava em festas ou na escola, estava em meu quarto. É por acaso é um crime querer estar sozinho? Não, é Emmett, ele que estava mal, não eu. Enquanto... eu gostava de ter Bella por perto, quem não gostaria de ter alguém a quem beijar e que pensava que você era o mais perfeito do mundo? Todos gostam que levantem seu ego, e eu não sou a exceção à regra. E tampouco é que corra atrás de Bella, isso nunca, mas sou o suficientemente inteligente (parte da minha perfeição) para dar-me quando que Emmett é uma má influencia para Bella, se gasto mais tempo com ele, estaria convencido que eu só vivo em função dela, que até respiro por ela, assim que é melhor afastá-la dele, para mim é muito familiar. Mas... isso seria inconseqüente... acabo de dizer para Bella que é livre de escolher com quem ficar, mas eu evito que se junte com Emmett.. Uhm... não, não acredito que se dê conta, além do mais sempre poderia usar a desculpa que gostaria de passar "um tempo sozinhos", mas não posso usar a mesma todo o tempo, seria suspeitoso. Arg! Emmett como te odeio! Por que se interessa tanto em dizer a Bella que eu estou apaixonado por ela? O que ganha com isso? A menos que... _se _eu estivesse apaixonado, e como sempre passa nesses casos, seria o último a saber. Estarei apaixonado por ela? Não. Nunca. E mais, nem sequer devia estar o considerando... Apaixonado... Rá! Definitivamente, o frio de Forks estava afetando minha sanidade. _Eu_ apaixonado por _ela_! Em seus sonhos, Bella Swan!

* * *

**Ai Edward, então está se sentindo bem em Forks agora rsrs O quão errado será que ele está? Será que está apaixonado e se recusa a ver? **

**Deixem suas opiniões!**

**Beijos e até semana que vem  
**

**xx  
**


	8. Revelações

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Revelações  
**

_(Traduzido por Julia Spinosa)_**  
**

* * *

Estava trancado em meu quarto, enquanto ouvia os gritos provenientes do jardim, todos estavam desfrutando um almoço ao ar livre, exceto eu, que tinha me desculpado por ter uma dor de cabeça terrível, ainda que a verdade era que queria estar sozinho, _necessitava_ estar sozinho, tinha muitas coisas em que pensar. E estar perto de Bella, servia unicamente para aumentar meu nível de confusão.

Deitei-me na cama e fechei os olhos, esperando que os pensamentos que zumbiam dentro de minha cabeça desaparecessem, quando ouvi o toque de meu celular. O peguei e atendi sem olhar quem era.

- Alô? – perguntei um pouco sonolento.

- _Edward?_ – disse minha mãe do outro lado da linha.

- Mãe. – "Aqui vamos de novo com a grande conversa de mãe e filho..." pensei ironicamente.

- _Como está?_ – perguntou.

- Bem – disse cansadamente, ainda que minha não o notou, como sempre.

- _Como estão todos?_

- Bem – disse de novo.

- _Como está o tempo?_

- Frio.

- _Precisa de dinheiro?_ – minha mãe disparava as perguntas tão rápido, comecei a suspeitar de que lia um questionário.

- Não.

- _Como está funcionando o Volvo?_

- Bem.

- _Tem algum problema de localização? Podemos te enviar um GPS e fazer que o instalem lá._

- Não é necessário.

- _Se sente confortável na casa de Esme?_

- Sim.

- _Tem certeza? Sua casa não é muito grande._

- Tenho – "É uma casa grande, o detalhe é que nossa casa é desproporcionadamente enorme".

- _Perfeito _– concluiu minha mãe – _Acabo de falar com Madeleine_.

- E? – perguntei exasperando, não podia me acostumar a sua maneira tão telegráfica de falar.

- _Volta na próxima semana para casa, deve estar tudo em ordem quando voltarmos. Também é seu dever estar aqui para receber o correio_.

- O correio... – sussurrei.

- _Exato, Madeleine deve estar lá quando chegar sua carta de aceitação de Harvard _– disse em tom seguro.

- Mamãe... – comecei a dizer.

- _Edward _– me interrompeu utilizando meu nome como sempre, não lembrava nem sequer uma só ocasião em que tivesse me chamado de filho – _seu pai e eu fomos para a Universidade de Direito em Harvard, tal como fizeram nossos pais e os pais deles, assim que você tem a obrigação de estudar lá, ao contrário jogará na lata do lixo gerações de tradição em..._

- Já sei, tem me repedido inúmeras vezes – disse rapidamente – assim que não é necessário que o faça de novo.

- _Bem, pedi expressamente para Madeleine que cuidasse com sua vida a carta de aceitação de Harvard para que a abrisse quando voltássemos, as outras realmente não tem importância_ – rolei os olhos – _Com seu pai tivemos a alegria de encontrarmos os Geller ontem à noite na hora do jantar_ – disse minha mãe mudando de assunto – _Katherine continua tão encantadora como sempre, sabia que está pensando em estudar Direito em Harvard?_

- Não. – Era obvio que não sabia, nunca tinha trocado mais de duas palavras com Katie, ainda que era evidente que estudasse isso. Sua liberdade na escolha de sua carreira era tão grande quanto a minha.

- _E também tiveram a bondade de nos convidar para passar uns dias junto a eles na Florida antes que termine o verão._

- Oh. – consegui dizer. Os Geller eram outra família com várias gerações de Harvard para seu crédito, e como Katie, sua filha, era um ano mais nova que eu, meus pais me pediram que tratasse de conhecê-la melhor. Eu também sabia, que sob essa camada de desinteresse, ambas as famílias desejavam continuar com a tradição e também, através de uma relação potencial entre Katie e eu, para garantir uma aliança entre seus escritórios. Mas, para a má sorte de meus pais, a filha dos Geller não me atraia no mais mínimo e não era porque pensava que era feia ou algo assim, tem mais, ela era muito bonita, tinha olhos das mesmas cores que os meus (internamente suspeitava que minha mãe estaria feliz com esse detalhe, eu tinha herdado a cor verde esmeralda dela e sabia que estaria satisfeita se seus futuros netos tivesse a mesma cor) e um longo cabelo negro que lhe caia em forma de ondas. Talvez se não me _obrigassem_ a conhecê-la, poderia estar disposto em conversar com ela, mas dado que era um desejo do Sr. Masen gastava todas minhas energias em levar contra.

- _Continua aí? _– perguntou minha mãe com a voz exasperada. Ao que parece tinha estado muito preocupado pensando.

- Sim – respondi recuperando-me rapidamente de minha falta de atenção – como vão com o caso?

- _Bem, se tudo sair como esperamos devemos terminar em duas semanas_.

- Brilhante.

- _Sim. Devo ir_.

- Está bem.

- _Tchau, Edward._

- Tchau, mamãe.

Depois de desligar o telefone, decidir ir tomar ar fresco para relaxar. Conversar com minha mãe, sempre me deixava tenso. Assim que caminhei até o jardim onde todos conversavam alegremente.

- Edward! – exclamou Jasper quando me viu, estava sentado justo de frente à janela da qual entrei.

- Edward Anthony! Dignou a nos agraciar com sua presença – disse Emmett teatralmente. Com esse comentário, agora todos tinham se dado conta que estava ali.

- Sim, querido Emmett – respondi continuando o jogo – depois de pensar durando um bom tempo sobre a forma de alcançar a paz mundial, decidi descer para compartilhar com a família.

- Que sorte temos! – continuou Emmett e ia continuar falando quando Esme o interrompeu:

- Se sente melhor, querido? – me perguntou.

- Claro – sorri e me sentei perto de Bella, quem sorriu para mim e me aproximei para dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios – agora estou muito melhor. - Esme, Rosalie e Alice exclamaram "awww" e sorriram, enquanto que Carlisle e Jasper riram entre dentes. Por outro lado, Emmett rolou os olhos e disse:

- Você está frito.

- Espero que tivesse um décimo da doçura de Edward – queixou-se Rosalie.

- Para que? Seria diabética – soltou Emmett.

- Tem sorte de ter Edward, Bella- disse Rosalie.

- É tão romântico... – adicionou Alice sonhadoramente.

- É todo um cavalheiro – terminou Esme.

- Obrigada, Edward, por você nos faz parecer como trogloditas – brincou Jasper.

- Mas isso é bom, certo? – perguntou Emmett – para as mulheres que gostam de um selvagem – disse com um encolher de ombros.

- Emmett! – exclamou todos.

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Mamãe? Está certa de que é meu irmão? – perguntou Alice – é impossível que seja mais idiota.

- Ei! – reclamou ao que foi mencionado – O que há de errado comigo? Estávamos falando de Edward!

- Sim, estavam falando de mim, mas sou tão certo que de que existe muito material para falar sobre mim – sorri ironicamente – ao contrario, você...

- Já chega! – exclamou Alice – parem de brigar, queremos passar um tempo agradável em família, assim que se vão discutir, vão para outro lugar.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntei para Bella enquanto me colocava de pé – assim não tentarmos contra a harmonia familiar que tanto quer Alice – adicionei em tom irônico, estendendo-lhe minha mão.

- Está bem – sorriu ela, pegando minha mão – Fico feliz que se sinta melhor – disse depois de andar durante alguns minutos na beira da floresta.

- Eu também, realmente minha cabeça doía muito – menti.

- Tem problemas? – perguntou em tom preocupado, parando – Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

- Eu sei... – lhe sorri suavemente – é só que... – fiz uma careta. Bella me olhava atentamente e soltei um suspiro de resignação. Sentei-me e fiz um gesto para que ela fizesse o mesmo, depois que se sentou perto de mim, comecei a explicar o que me atormentava, depois de tudo, que risco corria? Bella era uma garota boa e era minha namorada... – meus pais estão... me obrigando para que estude Direito em Harvard para manter a tradição da família.

- Tradição de família? – perguntou franzindo o cenho – mas Esme é sua tia e ela não é...

- Eu sei, mas em cada geração tem alguém que estuda Direito, é o caso da família materna, minha mãe foi a que decidiu fazer, portanto, minha tia ficou livre para estudar o que quisesse e liberou assim Emmett e Alice de continuar com a tradição. Mas... no meu caso... dado que sou filho único, sou obrigado a estudar Direito.

- Mas... você quer estudar isso? – perguntou.

- Não sei... reconheço que me chama atenção, mas me provoca certa... rejeição, saber que se estudo Direito... pensaram que o faço unicamente para continuar com a tradição e honrar meus antepassados, não porque o escolhi a partir de um grande raio de possibilidades.

- Edward... – disse Bella pegando minha mão – você é uma pessoa forte, sei que será capaz de enfrentar as conseqüências da decisão que tomar – dirigiu-me uma olhada cheia de confiança.

- Obrigado – respondi com toda sinceridade – fico feliz em conhecê-la, Bella, é uma garota especial – lhe sorri e ela abaixou o olhar envergonhada. Coloquei-me rapidamente de pé e peguei sua mão para ajudar a levantar – vamos voltar ao jardim antes que estranhem – Ela sorriu e me beijou apenas se colocou de pé. Estávamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, até que ouvimos alguns gritos perto dos outros.

- Esse não é o Emmett? – perguntou Bella confusa.

- Sim, e é perseguido por...

- Alice?

- Você me paga, Emmett Cullen! – gritava Alice enquanto corria atrás dele.

- Já basta! – gritava Esme – Voltem aqui!

- Alice! – gritava Jasper tentando pegá-la, enquanto Carlisle e Rosalie olhavam divertidos por toda a cena.

- O que terá acontecido? – perguntou Bella.

- Emmett deve ter feito algum dano em algum de seus sapatos favoritos ou algo assim – respondi e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, Bella era muito mais interessante de ver como meus primos lutavam.

- Como pôde, Emmett? – continuava reclamando Alice e Emmett tentava escapar das garras do pequeno demônio, virei lentamente minha cabeça para notar que ele estava indo para a ladeira da estrada que tinha em frente, mas estava mais preocupado com o que estava acontecendo atrás dele do que na frente.

- É bonito ver que alguém tão grande sendo perseguido por alguém tão minúsculo – riu Bella enquanto eu continuava beijando seu pescoço – Embora Alice desse medo, tem os olhos desorbitantes – ergui os olhos para dar um suave beijo nos lábios de Bella e voltei para ver o rosto de minha prima, mas o único que vi foi uma grande massa que veio sobre mim e então o impacto de algo duro contra a minha cabeça, até que ficou tudo escuro...

**~x~**

- Edward...

Escutava que alguém dizia meu nome em algum lugar muito longe, mas não conseguia identificar a quem pertencia à voz.

- Edward...

Voltei a ouvir que alguém me chamava, embora desta vez o ouvia mais perto.

- Edward...

Agora ouvi que alguém falava em meu ouvido, enquanto acariciava-me suavemente o rosto. Suspirei feliz e abri os olhos. Bella sorria-me angelicamente.

- Como se sente? – perguntou-me. A olhei confuso e tentei me sentar na cama, quando uma forte dor de cabeça fez que voltasse a deitar – Não tente sentar – ao ver minha cara de confusão, continuou – Estávamos voltando ao jardim, quando Emmett passou por nosso lado sem vermos e bateu em você, você caiu no chão e teve o azar de bater a cabeça em uma pedra que estava perto.

- Emmett – franzi o cenho – por que fugia de Alice?

- Por que Emmett manchou seus sapatos com ketchup e quando tentou limpá-los...

- Piorou – completei a frase.

- Isso mesmo – sorriu – ficamos muito preocupados – disse em tom sério.

- Se estão tão preocupados, onde estão os outros?

- Carlisle te deu alguns calmantes e disse que precisava descansar. Mas eu insisti em ficar com você – sorriu.

- Fico feliz que insistiu. Não há melhor remédio que abrir os olhos e ver a pessoa mais linda do mundo sorrindo – lhe sorri e ela corou.

- Irei avisar Carlisle que já acordou – disse levantando-se da cama.

- Não... não vá – fiz beicinho quando pegava sua mão – não me sinto bem – mordi o lábio. Ela parecia ter uma luta interna entre ir para Carlisle e ficar comigo.

- Vou avisar Carlisle, precisa te examinar – sorriu.

- Bella! – gritei enquanto ela me abandonava no quarto. Bufei irritado. Quem ia acreditar? Praticamente lhe tinha suplicado que ficasse comigo e ainda assim me recusou. Alguma coisa não estava bem. Talvez Forks esteja matando meu encanto natural. Não. Acredito que bati tão forte com a cabeça que não estou pensando bem. Sim, isso sim. Se não tivesse caído, meu cérebro estaria funcionando perfeitamente e Bella não teria resistido ao meu pedido.

- Edward! Que bom que acordou! – exclamou Carlisle aliviado enquanto entrava no quarto, seguido por Bella.

- Estive muito tempo inconsciente? – perguntei confuso.

- Umas três horas e meia – respondeu ele – Como se sente? – perguntou se aproximando para me examinar.

- Bem, apesar de não poder me mover, se me mexer só um pouco, tudo dá voltas e dói minha cabeça.

- Não é para menos, você bateu a cabeça muito forte – Bella disse, sentando-se na cama.

- E tudo por culpa de Emmett... – resmunguei.

- Não se preocupe com ele, todos se encarregaram de dar um sermão durante todo o tempo que ficou inconsciente – sorriu Bella.

- Ele mesmo queria vir se desculpar, mas lhe disse que o fizesse amanhã quando estivesse melhor – contou-me Carlisle – ao que parece... – fez uma careta – só faria com que sua dor de cabeça aumentasse.

- Obrigado por ser tão atencioso – agradeci.

- De nada, seus sinais vitais estão estáveis, mas de todas as formas, hoje deve permanecer na cama e descansar – abri a boca para protestar, mas Bella me interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer algo:

- Me encarregarei disso, Carlisle – lhe sorriu enquanto pegava minha mão com firmeza.

- Está bem – ele respondeu – direi aos outros que já está melhor, Edward, descanse – e dito isso saiu do quarto. Apenas fechou a porta, grunhi.

- Edward... – disse Bella suavemente – você bateu muito forte com a cabeça e Carlisle disse que devia descansar, é para fazê-lo.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, simplesmente descanse, faça isso por mim, sim? – me disse olhando-me nos olhos. Como podia negar se me pedia assim? Ah... Bella... Tinha uns olhos tão lindos, tão profundos... – Edward? – me perguntou.

- Sim? – perguntei ainda atordoado.

- Fará o que Carlisle disse? O fará por mim?

- Sim... – sussurrei.

- Obrigada – se aproximou e me deu um suave beijo no rosto.

- Mas Bella...

- Sim, Edward?

- Não saia... – disse em uma voz audível.

- Eu não vou – murmurou acomodando-se junto a mim – agora durma – Fechei os olhos enquanto Bella acariciava meu rosto e brincava com meu cabelo, tê-la por perto me dava uma tranqüilidade que nunca antes tinha sentido. Enquanto adormecia pude ouvi-la sussurrar "Te amo, Edward", sorri contente e meu último pensamento antes de cair em um sono profundo foi "Eu também, Bella, eu também".

* * *

**Os pais do Edward são tão bleh... não acho certo quando os pais querem impor aos filhos seus desejos com relação a carreira, tanto quando fazem isso para seguir tradição, ou quando espelham nos filhos seus desejos de carreira que não foram realizados. **

**E o final hein? É, Edward caiu na sua armadilha, no caminho não percebeu que estar com alguém como Bella o faria se apaixonar, e ai está o resultado. Mas será que as coisas vão acabar bem?  
**

**Diga o que vocês pensam e eu posto o 9 na semana que vem  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	9. Ciúmes e Felicidade?

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Ciúmes e Felicidade?  
**

_(Traduzido por Julia Spinosa)_**  
**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, acordei quando senti os primeiros raios de sol sobre meu rosto, abri os olhos e percebi que um tufo de cabelo castanho estava esparramado sobre meu peito. Franzi a testa confuso. "Bella cuidou de mim a noite toda?" Nem sequer minha mãe tinha feito isso alguma vez. Respirei profundamente e virei-me suavemente para Bella.

- Bella... – sussurrei enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

- Edward... – murmurou ela sorrindo, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Bella... – insisti enquanto me aproximava dela – acorda... – lhe beijei suavemente nos lábios. Essa vez ela abriu os olhos e me olhou confusa.

- Bom dia – sorri-lhe – pensei que nunca acordaria e teria que aplicar medidas mais dramáticas – disse em tom sério.

- Dramáticas? – perguntou alarmada.

- Sim – continuei com meu tom sério – pensei que teria que atacá-la com beijos – soltei uma gargalhada e ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mm... talvez ainda não esteja acordada – disse ela bocejando – tenho tanto sono ainda... – apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Sorri malevolamente.

- Veja! É impossível acordar minha namorada – exclamei ironicamente – terei que tomar medidas drásticas. Desculpe-me, querida Bella, mas é a única maneira que tenho para acordar-te – pude ver seus lábios se curvando em um leve sorriso enquanto me aproximava dela. Peguei-lhe uma mão e comecei a dar pequenos beijos desde a ponta de seus dedos até o ombro.

- Bella, acorda... – lhe sussurrei no ouvido e pude notar como se eriçavam os pelos da pele, mas ela continuava fingindo dormir. Comecei a dar-lhe beijos em seu pescoço e tive a ousadia de morder suavemente o lóbulo da orelha, ela se assustou, mas não abriu os olhos. Estava se fazendo de difícil.

- Bella... – comecei a dar-lhe beijos no rosto – acorda... – beijei suas bochechas – por favor... – aproximei-me de seus lábios e notei como Bella se preparava para o beijo. Sorri e quando estava a alguns milímetros de sua boca, virei minha cabeça e beijei novamente sua bochecha – Vou tomar um banho, é uma pena que não tenha acordado – disse enquanto fazia o gesto de levantar-me da cama. Bella bufou irritada e abriu os olhos.

- Aonde pensa que vai, Edward Masen?

- Bella! – a abracei sorrindo de orelha à orelha – Acordou!

- Muito engraçado – franziu a testa – onde está meu beijo de Bom Dia? – amuou – cuidei de você a noite toda, mereço um premio – sorrio.

- Mas é claro – exclamei – Que desconsideração da minha parte, Senhorita Swan! – bati em minha testa e apressei-me sobre ela.

- Edward! – repreendeu-me – Podem nos ver!

- Quem se importa? É meu quarto e estou te agradecendo por ser tão boa comigo – lhe respondi e comecei a beijá-la, Bella me correspondeu alegremente e ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, até meu estômago roncar.

- Ontem a noite não jantou – Bella riu – precisa comer, depois podemos continuar com os agradecimentos – se levantou da cama e piscou-me um olho.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou alarmado.

- Irei tomar banho – respondeu.

- Por que não tomar banho aqui? Em meu quarto... quero dizer... por que não toma banho em meu banheiro, eu não tenho problemas – disse nervoso enquanto mexia no cabelo.

- Porque você também deve tomar banho – respondeu rindo – além do mas, já tenho minhas coisas no banheiro de Alice, nos vemos depois – sorriu-me e soprou um beijo imaginário até mim. Peguei o beijo e disse, ainda atordoado:

- Está bem.

Levantei-me da cama e me dirigi até o banheiro quando parei. Eu tinha pegado aquele beijo? Desde quando fazia isso? O que estava pensando? Realmente não estava em meu juízo perfeito, se estivesse pensando bem, _nunca_ tinha feito tamanha idiotice. O que estava pensando? Isso não era normal, eu estava amolecendo. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto analisava meus atos. O som do meu celular fez com que me sobressaltasse, olhei o identificador e dizia "Chamada de Casa". Franzi o cenho, meus padres ainda não chegaram em Chicago.

- Alô? – respondi receoso.

- _Edward! Como tem estado?_

- Uhm... bem... – respondi confuso, ainda continuava dando voltas no tema da minha estranha reação – Quem fala? – perguntei.

- _Quem fala é a Maddie! Como é possível que não reconheceu minha voz?_ – perguntou surpreendida – _Está bem?_

- Sim, sim – respondi rapidamente – Estou bem, Maddie... Quando volta para casa? – perguntei distraído enquanto me olhava no espelho em busca de algum sinal de minha loucura temporária.

- _Estou em casa!_ – exclamou Maddie em tom irritado – _Não viu a tela do seu celular antes de atender?_

- Sim, eu vi... – respondi – é só que estou... acabei de acordar – bocejei – e ainda não penso bem – inclinei a cabeça. "Claro! Por isso peguei esse beijo, porque ainda estou dormindo..."

- _Edward, você não me engana, você e eu sabemos, que até dormindo pode pensar de forma lúcida_ – riu.

- Tem razão – ri nervosamente. Maddie tinha razão, além do mais quando beijava Bella estava muito acordado... me perguntou o que me tinha passado... ahh... Bella tinha uns lábios tão doces...

- _Edward?_ – ouvi que Maddie me chamava preocupada.

- O que? – perguntei.

- _Estava me escutando?_

- Sim...

- _O que estava te dizendo?_

- Uhm...

- _Edward, pode me explicar do por quê está tão distraído?_

- Não estou distraído, já é o suficiente, Maddie – respondi irritado e mudei de assunto antes que começasse a me questionar – para tudo isso, por que está em casa? Mamãe disse que voltava na próxima semana.

- _Isso é o que estava dizendo_ – bufou exasperada – _San Francisco não era tão interessante como pensei _– riu – _então decidi voltar antes para minha querida Chicago._

- Oh – foi minha grande entrada.

- _Além do mais, para seus pais não lhes importa que volte antes, ao contrário, estão felizes, estão muito ansiosos pelo correio._

- Eu sei, nem me lembrava. Estou certo que se não receber a carta de aceitação de Harvard, me deserdam.

- _Não seja tão duro com eles, só querem o melhor para você_ – me consolou.

- Não trate de defendê-los, Maddie – respondi irritado.

- _Está bem, Edward, só liguei para informar que já estou em casa e que pode voltar quando quiser._

- Obrigado, Maddie, nos vemos.

- _Tchau, Edward._

- Tchau.

Depois de falar com Maddie, tomei banho e me vesti. Quando desci para o café, estavam todos acordados. Jasper e Rosalie também estavam lá.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei sorrindo.

- Bom dia – responderam todos, menos Emmett que disse:

- Sim, ele é bom, Edward Anthony! A senhorita Swan ainda tem um sorriso inapagável no rosto e como dormiram juntos – Bella corou visivelmente enquanto Emmett me dava uma cutucada nas costelas – Seguiu meu conselho de ontem... A as mulher gostam do selvagem! – riu – Você é como um tigre, Masen! Não acha, Bella? Como o Edward é na...?

- Emmett! – lhe repreendeu Esme – Bella só estava cuidando de Edward.

- O que? – perguntou irritado – Não nascemos ontem, quem acham que vão enganar? Oh, vamos, Edward e Bella são duas pessoas jovens e hormonais... verdade que só acreditam que dormiram?

- Emmett, já chega! – Alice se meteu – Nós todos somos uns pervertidos.

- Não sou pervertido, vocês são uns moralistas, é por acaso crime usar a cama para outra coisa que não seja dormir? – perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Estávamos tomando café – Jasper rolou os olhos – cale a boca.

- Estaríamos aqui, Alice e eu, se mamãe e papai tivessem usado a cama só para dormir? – continuou falando Emmett ignorando Jasper.

- Emmett Cullen, cale a boca – exclamou Emmett levemente corada.

- Está bem, está bem – levantou os braços desculpando-se – me perdoem, por ser honesto.

- O café não é um bom momento para ser – lhe disse Rosalie – tem algo programado para hoje? – perguntou para Alice, antes que Emmett seguisse falando.

- Poderíamos ir para La Push, faz um lindo dia.

- É uma boa ideia, assim aproveito e cumprimento Jake – disse Bella sorrindo. "Genial, esse idiota estará lá".

- Quem vai? – perguntou Alice. Todos levantaram a mão, gemi para mim mesmo e levantei a minha. Ia ser um dia muito longo.

**~xXx~**

A manhã em La Push tinha passado tranqüila, tínhamos decidido ir caminhar pelos arredores para que eu pudesse conhecer a reserva e depois disso, fomos almoçar em uma pousada, que segundo todos, tinha uma comida deliciosa, mas que terminou sendo muito seca para meu gosto. Mas talvez, se não fosse pelo fato que sabia Jacob Black apareceria para arruinar o dia, tinha encontrado com os outros, mas estava muito tenso.

Na tarde, fomos para a praia. Jasper e Emmett estavam tomando banho, enquanto Alice e Rosalie tomavam sol.

- Gosta daqui? – me perguntou Bella enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado de mãos dadas pela costa.

- Não sei, acho que... – na realidade não gostava, tinha que mentir, não queria ferir Bella. Pare aí, desde quando me importava não feri-la?

- Edward... em que está pensando? – perguntou curiosa.

- Pensava que nunca pensei que ao vir para cá, teria a oportunidade de estar em uma praia com sol. É raro – ri.

- Sim, poucas vezes tem dias bonitos como hoje – sorriu.

- Tem razão... – disse balançando nossas mãos – por que não aproveitamos essa oportunidade única na vida e nadamos um pouco?

- Uhm... eu não sei – abaixou o olhar envergonhada.

- Vamos! – disse a arrastando para a água – Não quer vir comigo? – perguntei fazendo beicinho.

- A água está fria...

- Vamos... entra... terei certeza que não sentirá frio – pisquei um olho e ela soltou uma risada – Não quer nadar comigo? – me aproximei dela e a beijei, ela enrolou seus braços no meu pescoço e eu a segurei pela cintura.

- Está bem, como resistir se me pede assim? – sorriu e entramos no mar.

- Oh, Bella, você é tão perfeita... – sussurrei enquanto a beijava, o roçar de sua pele molhada contra a minha, me provocava um desejo louco de beijá-la.

- Sua visão é muito parcial, sabia?

- Não é, Bella você é a namorada perfeita – disse sinceramente – você é linda, amável, inteligente, graciosa, sensível, doce... oh sim... seus lábios são tão doces... – suspirei enquanto a beijava com paixão. Ela respondeu com a mesma intensidade, estávamos tão absortos em nossa própria bolha que apenas éramos conscientes do roçar das ondas em nossos corpos, até que nos pegou uma onda com certa força que fez com que perdêssemos o equilíbrio e nos afundamos. Por sorte, ainda estava abraçado em Bella, assim rapidamente nadei até a superfície e a arrastei comigo.

- Está bem? – lhe perguntei, ela simplesmente assentiu. Suspirou de alivio e a guiei até a costa.

- Isso foi... – disse Bella enquanto saiamos do mar – fantástico – riu.

- Sim... – ri com ela – nem sequer as ondas mais fortes podem nos separar.

Nos aproximamos de onde estavam os outros, Emmett e Rosalie estavam ocupados se beijando, enquanto que Jasper tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo de Alice, quem acariciava o cabelo dele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela quando nos aproximamos.

- Quase nos afogamos – respondeu Bella entre risadas.

- E onde esta a piada disso? – perguntou Jasper intrigado.

- Que nem as forças da natureza podem nos separar – respondi rindo com Bella.

- Oh – disseram Alice e Jasper, enquanto trocavam um olhar.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Nada... – respondeu Alice estudando-me atentamente. Ia responder-lhe quando ouvi um grito e automaticamente meu sorriso desapareceu.

- Bells! – gritava Jacob Black enquanto de aproximava de nós. Bella lhe fez sinal com a mão e eu me sentei ao lado de Alice.

- Jake! – disse ela o abraçando – Oh, me desculpe! Não queria te molhar – ao perceber Bella continuava de bom humor.

- Não se preocupe – lhe sorriu mostrando cada um de seus reluzentes dentes. Rolei os olhos, o idiota suportaria qualquer coisa que ela fazia.

- O que fazia? – perguntou sentando-se ao mesmo tempo em que Bella.

- Nos divertíamos – sorri – até que você chegou – murmurei.

- Como tem passado, Jake? – perguntou Bella tentando estabelecer uma conversa com ele e não comigo, seu namorado.

- Agora melhor – suspirei exasperado diante a resposta do imbecil – sempre fico de bom humor quando te vejo.

- Você sempre está de bom humor, Jake – lhe disse Bella.

- Só quando você está por perto – respondeu ele sorrindo-lhe. Podia sentir a fúria dentro do meu corpo, podia sentir como a ira se apoderava de mim, necessitava me refrescar e ficar bem longe do Black.

- Vou banhar-me um pouco – murmurei e entrei no mar. Senti um alivio imediato quando a água fria fez contato com minha pele. Não tinha passado muito tempo quando senti as vozes de Jasper e Emmett se aproximando.

- Edward! – me chamaram.

- O que querem? – gemi.

- Calma – disse Jasper – só queríamos nos assegurar que não tentaria se afogar.

- E por que o faria?

- Porque está doente, Edward... – disse Emmett sério.

- Doente? Não estou doente. De que estaria doente? – as palavras me saíram atropeladas.

- Sim, está – continuou Emmett enquanto me olhava com a expressão de lástima – está doente de...

- De que?! – gritei.

- De ciúmes – respondeu Jasper se largou a rir histericamente.

- Ciúmes? – perguntei confuso.

- Vamos Edward, reconheça que tem desejo de matar Jacob Black, cortá-lo em pedacinhos... – começou Jasper.

- E esses pedacinhos queimá-los para servi-los como acompanhamento do almoço – continuou Emmett – talvez consiga que a comida não seja tão seca.

- Não estou com ciúmes! – reclamei – mas irritado ao ver como Black flerta com a MINHA namorada.

- Mas Bella, é sua namorada, meu querido Otelo – me assegurou Jasper – ela só tem olhos para você.

- Exatamente, seu coração só bate por você... – continuou Emmett.

- Seus pulmões só respiram por você...

- Seu cérebro só funciona para pensar em você...

- Já chega, entendi o ponto – sorri.

- Que bom, por um momento, pensei que teríamos que te afogar para entrar água suficiente ao cérebro.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Com a água no cérebro, seus pensamentos seriam claros como água – Emmett rolou os olhos como se estivesse dizendo algo obvio. Olhe para Jasper e só encolheu os ombros.

- Por que não saímos? – sugeri.

- Boa ideia – apoiou Jasper e nos dirigimos até onde estavam os outros. Alice e Rosalie tomavam sol. Enquanto Jacob e Bella conversavam animadamente.

- Voltaram! – exclamou Bella.

- Sim, voltamos – respondi olhando ameaçadoramente Jacob, antes de me sentar ao lado dela – Senti sua falta – lhe beijei na bochecha e peguei sua mão. Jacob continuou falando com Bella enquanto eu brincava com sua mão e conversava com os garotos. Depois de um tempo, o idiota disse as palavras que eu queria ouvir desde que chegou:

- Devo ir.

- Oh, está bem – disse Bella – Fiquei feliz em ter te visto, Jake – lhe sorriu.

- Eu também – e Jacob Black deu outro de seus sorrisos reluzentes dignos de um comercial de pasta de dente. "Aposto que usa algo nos dentes, é impossível que os tenha assim tão brancos, de forma natural..." – Tchau, Bells – lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e eu apertei inconsciente a mão de Bella.

- Tchau, Jake – murmurou ela e o viu se afastar. Quando o perdeu de vista, suspirei aliviado.

- Edward... – disse séria.

- Sim? – perguntei sorrindo. Me sentia tão contente agora que não estava aquele idiota.

- Vamos andar... – contestou colocando-se de pé. Rapidamente fiz o mesmo e a segui.

- Edward, por que fica assim? – perguntou, ferida?

- Assim como?

- Cada vez que Jake está perto... se coloca na defensiva...

- Bella, aquele idiota... – me olhou com reprovação – Jacob... – me corrigi e fiz uma careta ao dizer o nome – gosta de você e...

- Mas não gosto dele – me interrompeu.

- E me irrita ver como flerta descaradamente em frente aos meus olhos – continuei dizendo quando ela riu – ficaria bem se alguém flertasse assim comigo? – perguntei irritado.

- Não é isso – disse ela sorrindo – é só que é tão... _sexy _quando está ciumento.

- Ciumento, eu? – perguntei enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Bella me olhava divertida – Sim, estou com ciúmes, mas você – a acusei – me da motivos! Você é MINHA namorada! Minha, minha, minha. E Jacob Black não tem direito algum para...

- Edward... – disse ela pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Jake é só um amigo e você é meu namorado... – me olhou fixamente – assim que não tem porque se preocupar – sorriu-me e me deu um doce beijo nos lábios – Você é a pessoa que ocupa cada canto do meu coração.

- Bella... – sussurrei.

- Eu te amo, Edward – murmurou e rodeou meu pescoço com seus braços antes de me beijar. Estávamos nos beijando durante um longo tempo, mas não me importava, só queria sentir os lábios de Bella sobre os meus. Mas era muito bom para ser verdade.

- Hey, cabeça de cobre e cabeça de chocolate! Já vamos! – gritou a inconfundível voz de Emmett. Nos separamos a contra gosto e caminhamos segurando as mãos até onde todos nos esperavam.

- Até que fim! – exclamou Alice olhando para o relógio apenas nos viu.

- Edward... – disse Emmett enquanto me abraçava pelos ombros – sei que te disse que as mulheres gostam das coisas selvagens, mas não é necessário que fique em uma floresta para...

- Emmett! – gritamos todos.

- Ta, ta, ficarei quieto – rolou os olhos – bando de amargurados.

**~xXx~**

Depois de chegar em casa, me despedi de Alice, Jasper e Bella e me dirigi até meu quarto para um banho e tirar todo o sal do corpo. Uma vez que estava limpo, liguei o laptop enquanto sacudia o cabelo com a mão e me deitei na cama. Abri a ficha de Bella e ao ler o que estava escrito, me deu conta que não lhe fazia justiça para como ela era realmente. O que tinha escrito era um simples esboço da perfeição de Bella. Hoje tinha sido um dia importante, por fim tinha vivido experimentado o que era o ciúmes, meus amigos de Chicago conversamos muito sobre isso, mas nunca antes tinha compreendido que era um sentimento tão forte. O achava tão absurdo! Ainda que estar com ciúmes, tinha tido sua recompensa, Bella tinha dito que me amava. Não era a primeira vez que uma garota me dizia isso, mas sim era a primeira vez que sentia algo que corria meu corpo e provocava que fizera beijar-lhe loucamente para que o dizia. Cada vez que uma garota me dizia "Edward, eu te amo", eu respondia automaticamente "Eu também", enquanto só o dizia para que a garota não se começasse a chorar diante de mim e me acusasse de insensível. Não era uma pessoas muito aberta com meus sentimentos, eu poderia expressá-los, mas não era insensível, algumas vezes quis responder "Eu também te amo", mas uma força interior fazia com que não fosse capaz de dizer essas duas palavras adicionais.

Maddie costumava dizer-me que quando um sentia algo realmente forte por alguém, as palavras saiam sozinhas, fluíam livremente... Talvez isso era o que tinha de errado com Bella, ela era tão especial... ahh... cada dia que passava ocupava mais meus pensamentos, pela primeira vez em minha vida me sentia contente, pela primeira vez sentia que alguém, além de Maddie, se preocupava comigo, era algo novo para mim. Me sentia poderoso, me sentia amado e tudo graças à Bella.

Minha empregada tinha razão, estava distraído e não tinha que ver com estar recém acordado, não... o que me passava é que... estava apaixonado por Bella! Sorri como estúpido ao descobrir-lo, mas uma sensação tão fenomenal... Nunca antes tinha me sentido assim! Mas... quando Bella me tinha dito que me amava, não havia tido a oportunidade de dizer-lhe que o sentimento era muto e que eu também a amava. Suspirei e sussurrei "Eu te amo, Bella". Ri. As palavras saíram de minha boca naturalmente!

Já tinha decidido, o diria para Bella que a amava. E o faria hoje. Me levantei renovado da cama e me dirigi ao banheiro, lavei o rosto com a água fria para desmanchar o sorriso idiota que tinha e tentei arrumar um pouco o cabelo. Suspirei e olhando meu próprio reflexo, murmurei: "Eu te amo, Bella". Sorri amplamente. Era tão fácil dizer!

Dirigi-me te meu quarto ainda sorrindo e quando entrei, notei Bella sentada em minha cama, com a vista fixa no meu laptop...

* * *

**O capítulo começou bem, Edward sentindo mais coisas pela Bella, ele com ciúmes, mas é como dizem, mentira tem perna curta e pelo jeito a grande mentira do Edward virá a tona. A Ficha.**

**Como Bella irá reagir? Hmm... **

**Volto semana que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Bella, Fale Comigo!

**Ficha Número 77**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a chubieta, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um garoto convencido que se vê obrigado a passar um verão com seus tios em Forks, onde conhecerá Bella Swan, uma garota tímida, mas Edward se empenhara em conquistá-la para ter algo de diversão em seu verão.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Bella, fale comigo!**

_(Traduzido por Julia Spinosa)_**  
**

* * *

Caminhei até meu quarto ainda sorrindo e quando entrei, notei Bella sentada em minha cama, olhando fixamente para o meu laptop...

- Bella... – sussurrei com o pânico refletindo em minha voz. Aproximei-me rapidamente dela e peguei seu braço, mas Bella se soltou bruscamente de meu aperto – Bella... deixe-me explicar, por favor, não é o que você...

- Ficha número 77 – me interrompeu.

- Bella, por favor – insisti.

- 77... – repetia ela como se estivesse em transe – 77... 77...

- Bella... – peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos – olhe para mim – seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum lugar – Bella... – repeti seu nome. Esta vez ela me olhou e sua expressão ferida fez com que quisesse voltar no tempo e ter apagado as fichas antes. Se não tivesse ido ao banheiro, teria notado quando Bella entrasse em meu quarto, teria fechado o laptop e depois quando ela se fosse, teria apagado as fichas e continuaria sendo feliz com ela, mas não. Bella continuava olhando-me fixamente sem dizer palavra nenhuma. A peguei pelos ombros e a sacudi para que reagisse – Bella... Fale comigo! – lhe supliquei. Ela me olhou durante um tempo interminável e podia notar como seus olhos ficaram mais e mais brilhantes. Inferno. Estava chorando por minha culpa! – Não chore, Bella, por favor, deixe-me explicar... – mas ela levantou da cama e se dirigiu até a porta. Corri até ela e a peguei pelo braço.

- Me solta – disse duramente.

- Bella... – repeti seu nome novamente.

- Me solta... – respondeu e me olhou com a expressão fria. Soltei seu braço e ela se foi sem nem sequer me olhar. Fechei a porta do quarto e fui até a cama, onde o laptop continuava ligado mostrando:

**FICHA Nº77: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

**Apelidos:** Bella (é como ela prefere) e Bells (lhe chamam assim, seu pai e Jacob Black)

**Primeiro encontro:** 06 de Julho (Primeiro dia em Forks). Casa dos Cullen.

**Família:** Charlie Swan e Reneé Higginbotham Dwyer. Seus pais de casaram muito jovens, mas seu casamento durou pouco, se divorciaram quando Bella tinha seis anos de idade. Viveu com Reneé na Califórnia até os cinco anos, e se mudaram para o Arizona. Sua mãe se casou de novo com Phil Dwyer, um jogador de beisebol, que atualmente se dedica como treinador de ligas menores, enquanto que ela é professora. Ambos vivem em Phoenix, Arizona. Por outro lado, Charlie Swan, seu pai é Chefe da Policia Local e geralmente vai pescar com seu amigo, Billy Black, pai de Jacob, melhor amigo de Bella.

**Data de aniversário:** 13 de Setembro.

**Personalidade:** Baixa autoestima, acredita que seus olhos e cabelos castanhos são comuns de mais para que alguém dê atenção à ela. Fica nervosa quando está com alguém que não conhece e se mostra uma pessoa séria e de poucas palavras. Não conhece o egoísmo, prioriza as necessidades dos outros sob as dela. Cora com muita facilidade cada vez que se envergonha. Chora por dois motivos: raiva e tristeza. Se incomoda quando alguém se preocupa com ela, já que está acostumada a cuidar de sua mãe errática.

**Tiques nervosos:** Franze a testa quando pensa demais em uma coisa. Morde o lábio e abaixa o olhar quando lhe dá vergonha em dizer algo. Move as mãos quando mente.

**Melhor amiga:** Alice Cullen, estudam juntas.

**Melhor amigo:** Jacob Black (Jake para Bella). O conhece por Charlie Swan, seu pai, quem mantem uma amizade de longa data com Billy Black.

**Gostos e Interesses:** Leitura, sua livro favorito é Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, ainda que tem certeza que prefere as obras de Jane Austen. Não tem interesse especial por música, mas gosta de ouvir a clássica, dentro de seus compositores favoritos se encontram Debussy e Chopin. Não gosta de esportes nem de ver televisão. Gosta de caminhar pelos arredores. Não gosta de frio e umidade, mas ainda assim decidiu se mudar para Forks para viver durante um tempo com seu pai, assim sua mãe poderia acompanhar Phil (seu esposo) durante as viagens.

**Rimas utilizadas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer:** 16, 17, 22, 23, 24, 27, 32, 38, 46, 57.

**Primeiro encontro: 08/Julho: **"Ao pegar um atalho pela estrada, demos com uma praia desconhecida, decidimos ir explorá-la, fomos de mãos dadas e observamos as estrelas. Depois caminhamos pela costa, lhe dei um beijo nos lábios, ao ver sua doce expressão, a beijei novamente e ela me respondeu apaixonadamente e o choque de algumas ondas fez que terminássemos caindo na água. Depois de nos beijarmos por um longo tempo, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas voltamos para o carro. Ela então, me deu um beijo na bochecha e nos despedimos, lhe dei um beijo no canto da boca".

**Ameaças:** Jacob Black, por baixo da aparência de melhor amigo, esconde suas intenções amorosas. Não disfarça o fato que procura monopolizar toda a atenção de Bella mostrando seus reluzentes dentes e usa o recurso "Lembra dessa vez quando...?" para enfatizar o fato de que ele conhece Bella à mais tempo e já compartilhou mais momentos com ela.

**~xXx~**

- Edward Anthony Masen! – gritou Alice quando entrou em meu quarto.

- Alice, sai daqui – grunhi enquanto cobria o rosto com a almofada.

- Não irei até que me explique o que aconteceu com Bella- disse sentando em minha cama.

- Não.

- Edward, não sou burra. Algo aconteceu entre Bella e você. Algo muito feio. Está a duas horas repetindo o número 77. Está perdida em seus pensamentos. Levamos duas horas fazendo com que falasse! Papai disse que está em choque – gritou – E a última vez que estava bem, disse que viria te buscar, assim que não tem que ser muito inteligente para perceber que você tem _tudo_ a ver com o que lhe está acontecendo.

- Alice... – gemi – saia.

- Já disse que não irei até que me diga o que aconteceu – insistiu.

- Faça o que quiser – me rendi e fechei os olhos tentando ouvir o inesquecível. Alice suspirou pesadamente e se foi. Não sei quantos minutos ou horas passaram quando ela decidiu voltar:

- Bella está em casa, conseguimos levá-la até lá. Papai lhe deu alguns calmantes para que durma – ao ver que eu continuava calado, soltou um suspiro exasperado e me obrigou a olhá-la – Edward, poderia me dizer, _por favor_, o que aconteceu entre Bella e você? – suspirei resignado e comecei a falar:

- Fui ao banheiro e esqueci de fechar meu laptop... quando voltei Bella o estava vendo... Eu... não sabia que ela estava aqui – a olhei em confuso.

- Sim, decidimos que tomasse banho aqui, jantar com a gente e depois ir para casa. Assim quando estava pronta, decidiu vir para seu quarto para te surpreender e... – deixou a frase no ar.

- E ela viu que tinha escrito em meu laptop... – disse em uma voz audível.

- E o que é o que tinha lá que era tão terrível?

- Veja, quando cheguei na adolescência, minhas colegas começaram a reparar em mim e convidando-me para festas. No começo, recusava, ainda não estava interessado em sair com garotas, preferia jogar Play Station com meus amigos – ri sem vontade – mas eles me sugeriram que saísse de vez em quando, assim servia para conhecer mais gente e me distrair um pouco. Com o tempo, eu comecei a gostar de festas e casa dia que passava ficava mais sociável e os convites para sair aumentaram consideravelmente – olhei para Alice em busca de alguma reação, mas ela me olhava impassiva – E eram tantos que começaram a confundir minha cabeça e me dei conta que precisava colocar em ordem... – suspirei pesadamente antes de confessar a parte estranha da minha história – Então tive a ideia de... – abaixei o olhar envergonhado e comecei a falar em tropeços – criar algumas fichas nas quais continham dados sobre as garotas com quem saia... que foram uma ajuda – memórias, no começo só anotava as coisas em papel, mas com o tempo, foram-se acumulando muitos papeis e decidi passá-los para meu laptop, assim eu criei um arquivo com todas as "fichas" que tinha criado e as enumerei.

- Não está dizendo que... – me interrompeu Alice alarmada.

- Sim, Alice, isso mesmo que estou dizendo – disse frustrado - e nesse arquivo tenho todas as garotas com que já sai desde que decidi que eram mais do que podia lembrar. Bella era a ficha número 77, por isso repete esse número – passei uma mão pelo cabelo nervoso – estava vendo que o que tinha escrito ali não lhe fazia justiça, porque ela era perfeita e me amava! Me disse quando estávamos em La Push – me levantei da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro em meu quarto – e então... então... – parei de repente e olhei para Alice com um brilho maníaco nos olhos – então me dei conta, Alice! Me dei conta que amava Bella! E estava tão... – comecei a gesticular com as mãos – tão... emocionado... tinha que dizer... tinha que dizer que a amava! Estava tão... tão... – sacudi a cabeça de forma histérica – distraído que decidi lavar o rosto com água fria para tirar o sorriso idiota que tinha no momento, me sentia tão bem, Alice... Nunca antes tinha me sentido assim! Sai do banheiro ainda sorrindo e quando voltei... – suspirei largamente – já sabe o que aconteceu – me aproximei e me sente junto a ela em minha cama.

Alice me olhou durante alguns minutos e então me deu um tapa na cara. Levei a mão até minha bochecha direita para tentar parar a dor que começava a sentir.

- Edward Anthony Masen, você é uma pessoa horrível! – começou a gritar comigo – Nunca pensei que tivesse a mente tão contorcida! Como você pode fazer uma coisa assim? As garotas têm sentimentos! – Quis responder: "Por isso disse, mereciam que lembrasse seu nome, por isso criei as fichas", mas me contive – Jamais pensei que seria assim! Se soubesse nunca teria ajudado com bella! Me envergonho de você! Me envergonha que seja meu primo! Coitada da Bella! Você tem noção do dano que fez? Ela te ama, Edward! Agora entendo porque está em choque! – se levantou da cama em um salto – Me escute bem, porque vou dizer apenas uma vez, se eu fosse Bella, jamais voltaria a falar contigo – sibilou – você é a pior pessoa que conheço – dito isso, voltou a me bater, mas dessa vez na minha bochecha esquerda – Você não merece o perdão da Bella, você merece o pior – grunhiu e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Joguei-me na cama e fechei os olhos esperando acordar desse pesadelo.

**~xXx~**

Acordei quando os raios do sol chocaram contra meu rosto, ontem tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas e embora esse detalhe, em um dia normal teria provocado que andasse de mau humor o dia todo, hoje não me importava. Tinha problemas mais importantes para solucionar.

Fui até o banheiro arrastando meus pés e depois de tomar uma ducha, tentei pentear meu cabelo inutilmente. Antes de ir tomar café d amanhã, me olhei uma ultima vez no espelho e suspirei, minhas enormes olheiras mostraram claramente minha noite sem dormir.

Quando desci as escadas, já estavam todos tomando café. Alice me dirigiu um olhar assassino quando me viu, Emmett sorriu quando ela voltou seu olhar para seu prato, enquanto meus tios trocavam um olhar de preocupação. Resignado a ser observado o tempo que ficaria aqui, me sentei junto com os outros.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou minha tia, enquanto colocava um prato com cereais em minha frente. Eu só me limitei a assentir com a cabeça e peguei uma colherada, a olhei durante alguns instantes e não pude evitar pensar em Bella, os grãos de cereais eram da mesma cor de seus olhos. "Por que tinham que ser cereais com sabor de chocolate?" pensei chateado e subi para me trancar no quarto.

Estive um tempo debatendo entre ir ou não ir á casa de Bella. Por um lado, sabia que tinha que ir e esclarecer as coisas com ela para que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas por outro lado, não sabia o que dizer, obviamente não podia lhe dizer: "Sabe, Bella? Tenho saído com tantas garotas, que tive a ideia de criar uma ficha para cada garota que saia para não ficar mal. Quando te conheci pensei que seria mais uma para minha lista e me empenhei em te conquistar para ter alguma diversão no verão, mas me apaixonei por você, pensava em lhe dizer da próxima vez que te visse, mas jamais pensei que veria meu laptop".

Eu deveria ter desligado o laptop. Devia ter o fechado, pelo menos. Devia ter apagado o arquivo. Nunca devia ter criado uma ficha da Bella. Nunca devia ter criado esse arquivo. Daria o que fosse para voltar no tempo, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Respirei fundo e me dirigi até a casa de Bella.

**~xXx~**

Estacionei meu carro em frente à casa de Bella e caminhei nervoso até a porta. Toquei a campainha e esperei que ela abrisse a porta. Depois de esperar alguns minutos, insisti novamente, mas ninguém saia. Insisti e insisti durante mais uma hora, mas ninguém saiu. Assim que andei de volta para o carro, com o olhar fixo no chão.

Sabia que Bella não queria falar comigo, mas tinha a esperança que de desse a oportunidade de explicar as coisas e me desculpar por todo o dano que tinha feito. Enquanto dirigia de volta, tratava de pensar em que podia fazer para ela me deixa explicar, teria que ter algo que pudesse fazer...

Quando cheguei na casa de meus tios, subi diretamente para meu quarto, não estava com animo para que todos me observassem como se fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir.

Ainda estava meu laptop no mesmo lugar que Bella o tinha deixado, me aproximei dele sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que desligá-lo, depois de tudo, não era culpa do pobre aparelho o que eu tivera armazenado dele. O abri e no instante que a ficha de Bella apareceu diante de meus olhos, não pude evitar lê-la e aceitar que ela tinha todo o direito de não falar comigo. Tinha sido um idiota ao criar esse arquivo!

De repente, algo chamou minha atenção. Os versos. Talvez, se escrevesse algo assim em uma folha de papel, como já o tinha feito antes, conseguisse que Bella me desse uma oportunidade de falar, depois de tudo, em uma ocasião tinha dito que escrever poesia era "o mais romântico" que havia feito por ela.

Motivado por esse descobrimento, procurei algum verso que poderia amolecer o coração de Bella, busquei uma folha de papel e um lápis e comecei a escrever:

"_Se nossas queixas em um livro_

_Se escrevesse a história_

_E se apagasse em nossa alma quando_

_Apagasse em suas folhas._

_Quero-te tanto que ainda: deixaram em meu peito_

_Suas pegadas de amor tão profundas_

_Que só com que você apagou uma,_

_Eu apaguei tudo!"_

Mas abaixo adicionei minha mensagem:

_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Por favor, me dê uma só oportunidade para te explicar tudo._

_Edward_

Era uma nota rápida, mas queria que Bella a lesse, se escrevesse algo grande de mais, corria o risco que ela jogasse fora minha carta sem nem sequer lê-la. Desci correndo as escadas e fui novamente em direção à casa de Bella, deslizei a carta por debaixo da porta, toquei a campainha e voltei para a casa de meus tios.

Tinha se passado uma semana e eu continuava afundando em minha miséria. Cada dia que passava me custava mais a dormir, tudo o que via era Bella. Fechava os olhos e lá a via, os abria e a continuava vendo. Estava indo para a loucura e Bella ainda se negava em me ver. Ainda lhe tinha escrito poesia a cada dia, tinha chamado infinitas vezes em sua casa, enviado textos de mensagem para seu celular, tocado a campainha inúmeras vezes e esperado longas horas do lado de fora de sua casa, a porta nunca de abria.

Hoje era uma dessas vezes, estava sentado na entrada se sua casa olhando o bosque, que já conhecia de cor (a essa altura suspeitava que podia dizer quantas arvores tinha ali e que animais percorriam os arredores) quando começou a chover torrencialmente e decidi que depois de três horas e meia, era melhor que voltasse para casa.

Continuando meu comportamento habitual, pulei o jantar e me tranquei no quarto, não passou muito tempo quando ouvi algumas batidas na porta.

- Edward? Podemos conversar? – perguntou Esme, colocando sua cabeça pela porta. Limitei em assentir com a cabeça e me senti na cama. Apontei para a cadeira que estava na minha frente para que ela e Carlisle, que entrou atrás dela, se sentassem.

- Edward – ele começou a dizer – estamos preocupados com você. Está assim há dias, neste estado de... zumbi... praticamente não fala, quando está aqui vive trancado em seu quarto e...

- Isso não é bom para você – continuou Esme – precisa se distrair, não pode continuar assim – abaixei o olhar e o fixei em minhas mãos – Edward, sabemos o que aconteceu com Bella e...

- Sabem? – disse ficando em pé de repente – se sabem, porque continuam falando? – perguntei enquanto caminhava como louco pelo quarto – Sou uma pessoa horrível! – disse passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo – Já não sei o que fazer para que Bella fale comigo! Já tentei de tudo! Mas ela continua sem me deixar falar, apesar de entender... por que falaria? Eu... – suspirei – sei que não mereço que ela fale, mas... gostaria poder ter a oportunidade de me explicar... de me desculpar, o única coisa que peço é que me dê um minuto do seu tempo... – sentei-me derrotada em minha cama.

- Edward... – disse Esme sentando-se perto de mim – não seja tão duro consigo mesmo...

- Todos cometemos erros – continuou Carlisle sentando-se do meu outro lado – é parte da natureza.

- Mas eu... – comecei a dizer.

- Você cometeu um erro e agora está sofrendo as conseqüências disso, mas a vida continua, Edward e mesmo que seja difícil de entender, precisa continuar – interrompeu-me meu tio.

- Deve dar um tempo a Bella, ela ainda está machucada pelo que fez – Esme me abraçou pelo ombro – com Carlisle estivemos pensando e acreditamos que seria bom para você voltar para Chicago e afastar-se de tudo.

- Mesmo que gostamos de te ter aqui, acreditamos que sair de Forks só irá contribuir para que lembre mais de Bella – ele me assegurou.

- Eu... não sei o que fazer – suspirei, cobri o rosto com as mãos e comecei a soluçar.

- Edward, não fique assim – pediu minha tia, abraçando-me com mais força e me puxando para ela – Vai ver que tudo irá ser resolvido – Me afundei em seu peito e ela acariciava-me o cabelo enquanto sussurrava: "Espere até amanhã, irá ficar tudo bem".

- Tem razão – murmurei depois de ter terminado de lamentar-me.

- O que pensa em fazer? – perguntou-me Carlisle.

- Irei me despedir de Bella – respondi fixando o olhar na almofada – depois disso voltarei para Chicago, tem razão, me faz mal estar em Forks, será melhor que volte para casa... também na próxima semana chegam as cartas de admissão e gostaria estar lá quando isso acontecesse. Meus pais não falam em outra coisa, o único que querem é que receba a carta de Harvard – disse com pesar.

- Arg! – exclamou Esme – essa estúpida tradição. Não tem que prestar atenção ao que Lizzie diz, você deve estudar o que você quer, Edward, não deixe que ela e Ed, decidam por você.

- É sua decisão e se eles não te apoiarem, nós o faremos – disse Carlisle – sempre estaremos ao seu lado para te apoiar – sorriu-me.

- Obrigado, de verdade, realmente eu... – comecei a dizer.

- Sim, você merece – assegurou Esme, como se estivesse lendo minha mente – é um bom garoto, Edward.

- Obrigado – disse de novo – nunca tinha me sentido assim... vocês são tão diferentes... meus pais nunca tinham se sentado comigo para conversar o que acontece, sempre que estamos juntos, se limitam a dizer o que tenho que fazer, a única pessoa que se preocupa comigo em casa é Maddie...

- Não se sinta mal, você nos tem para o que precisar – me disse sinceramente.

- Obrigado... – sorri tristemente.

- Agora – disse colocando-se de pé – irei comprar sua passagem de volta para Chicago e garantir a transferência de seu carro – me deu um tapinha suavemente nas costas e saiu.

- Vou ligar para Lizzie para avisá-la o que você vai fazer porque está tão preocupado com a sua carta de Harvard que quer estar lá quando chegue. Não acredito que tenha problema se dizer isso – riu Esme – faça o que tem que fazer, Edward – acrescentou em tom serio, me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu do quarto.

Levantei-me da cama, liguei o laptop e busquei um último verso que servisse de despedida:

"_Como em um livro aberto_

_Leio de seus alunos no fundo_

_Por que fazer beiço _

_O riso que desmente com os olhos?_

_Chora! Não tenha vergonha_

_De confessar que me quisesse um pouco._

_Você vê: sou um homem... Eu também choro!"_

Era um verso deprimente, mas refletia bem meu estado de animo. Tomei ar e me preparei para escrever a última nota para Bella:

_Já não sei o que fazer para que me dê oportunidade para falar. Sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas preciso que me escute, é como se uma parte de mim estivesse morta, desde o dia em que deixou de falar comigo. Sinto tanto pelo que aconteceu. Acredite que daria o que fosse para ganhar seu perdão e que voltássemos a estar juntos. Mas já me dei conta, que você não quer mais saber se mim (e não te culpo). Não sabe como me odeio agora por te causar tanto sofrimento._

_Sei que é hora de ficar longe de você, já percebi que não quer saber de mim, assim que esta é a última carta que receberá de mim. Decidi voltar antes para Chicago, é o melhor, assim poderá sair de sua casa sem medo de me encontrar por aí._

Depois de ler a carta várias vezes, eu assinei e fui pela última vez na casa de Bella.

Estacionei em frente à casa e desliguei o motor. Estive um tempo observando como as gotas de chuva deslizavam pelas paredes, até que decidi descer do casso. Corri rapidamente até a porta, para escapar da forte chuva que caia.

Parei em frente à porta por um instante, sem saber o que fazer, o coração batia tão forte que estava seguro que podia ouvir desde o interior da casa, apesar da chuva. Tirei a carta do meu bolso e a deslizei por debaixo da porta. Suspirei e toquei a campainha pela última vez.

- Te amo, Bella – sussurrei e andei de volta para o carro.

- Edward... – virei bruscamente pensando que era uma alucinação, quando a vi, parada junto à porta.

* * *

**Apesar dele estar apaixonado, e dar um pouco de dó, ele simplesmente procurou por isso usando fichas, _mentindo_ para as garotas. Uma hora ele teria que tomar as consequências do que fez. Será que a Bella o vai perdoar tão fácil? O que vocês acham?**

**Volto em breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
